


Freedom and Love

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Animus, Lemon, Love, M/M, Past, Sex, Technology, transfer
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: C’est histoire est un crossover entre les univers de FFXV et d’Assassin’s Creed.L’histoire se situe pendant les événements de Final Fantasy XV, de la chute d’Insomnia jusqu’à la fin du jeu, mais aussi dans le passé d’Ardyn grâce à l’Animus.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ NSFW / [Série suspendue]

« Laisse-moi caresser tes cheveux. »

 

Dans la pénombre de la maison aux murs de bois et de torchis, deux jeunes hommes échangent des chuchotements.

 

« Je t’en prie, pas maintenant… Nous avons une mission, je te rappelle. » objecte celui aux cheveux noirs.

 

« Elle peut bien attendre. L’artéfact ne va pas s’envoler. Et j’ai terriblement envie de toi… » lui répond le second homme tandis qu’il vient renifler langoureusement la nuque de son compagnon.

 

« Ce n’est pas raisonnable… » murmure plaintivement le jeune homme alors qu’il se laisse aller au plaisir coupable que lui offre son partenaire.

 

« Non, ça ne l’est pas… » surenchérit ce dernier en glissant ses doigts sous la tunique de son amant. « Mais ne sommes-nous pas de fervents défenseurs de la liberté ? »

 

Le jeune homme ne répond pas, occupé à gémir de satisfaction sous les attouchements sensuels.

 

« Et ma liberté… c’est de te faire jouir comme jamais tu n’as joui… »

 

« Haaa… Haaa… HAA… Ardyn ! »


	2. Un humble voyageur

noctis…

 

Noctis…

 

« Noctis ? Hé, tu es dans la lune, ou quoi ? »

 

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

 

« Bon sang, c’est pas possible… Et dire que c’est le prince du Lucis ! »

 

« Tu dois faire attention à ta conduite en présence du roi. »

 

« Pfff, c’est bon, je sais… »

 

Passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs, le jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années prénommé Noctis rejoint ses trois amis en trainant la patte sur le sol de marbre.

 

« Tu pourrais faire un effort pour te tenir droit. » lui fait remarquer un jeune homme maniéré portant des lunettes.

 

« Merci, Ignis. J’y aurais jamais pensé tout seul… »

 

« Et ne sois pas insolent ! » ajoute un troisième homme plutôt grand et costaud.

 

« Oui, oui… Pompto, on y va, tu peux arrêter de prendre des photos ! »

 

« Une minute ! Les tableaux de cette salle sont vraiment superbes ! » lui répond gaiement le quatrième garçon, prenant rapidement quelques clichés supplémentaires avant de ranger son appareil.

 

« Bon, eh bien c’est parti… » dit Noctis avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d’ouvrir les portes de la salle du trône.

 

Les quatre camarades pénètrent solennellement dans la pièce imposante richement décorée, siège du pouvoir de la famille royale dans la grande capitale d’Insomnia.

En face d’eux, un gigantesque escalier conduit au trône sur lequel attend majestueusement le roi du Lucis.

Le petit groupe s’arrête à une distance respectueuse du souverain, tandis que Noctis réprime une folle envie de se gratter la tête de nervosité et d’ennui.

 

« L’heure est venue. Tout est en ordre pour ton départ, prince Noctis. » tonne la voix du monarque.

 

« Merci… Votre Majesté. » répond le jeune homme en effectuant une révérence quelque peu forcée.

 

« Souviens-toi que rien n’est vrai, et que tout est permis. Que le crédo veille sur toi. »

 

« Oui. » répond Noctis avant de faire demi-tour pour se diriger le plus vite possible vers la sortie.

 

Pris au dépourvu, ses amis s’empressent de saluer poliment le roi avant de le rejoindre et de quitter le bâtiment royal.

 

A l’extérieur sur le parvis de la Citadelle, alors que Noctis se fait réprimander gentiment par ses amis, une voix l’appelle depuis l’entrée de l’édifice.

 

« Pfff… Quoi encore… » peste le jeune homme avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le roi qui vient de les rejoindre.

 

« Il semble que j’ai omis de te dire certaines choses. »

 

« Oui… ? »

 

« Surveille tes manières en présence de ta future épouse. »

 

Noctis ne peut s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils pendant une seconde alors qu’il entend ces mots de la bouche de son père.

Sa future épouse… Lunafreya… Sans qu’il ne sache exactement pourquoi, cela sonne faux dans son esprit.

 

« Je sais… » répond-il d’avantage par obligation que par conviction.

 

« Ecoute. Le long voyage qui t’attend est sans retour. »

 

« Jusque-là, rien de nouveau ! » rétorque le jeune homme.

 

« Je tiens simplement à m’assurer que tu es bien conscient que tu quittes ta patrie. Tu devras être très prudent. Mais quel que soit l’endroit où tu te trouves, la Confrérie t’accompagnera. N’oublie jamais que tu représentes notre lignée. »

 

Le roi pose une main affectueuse sur l’épaule de son fils avant de lui donner sa dernière recommandation :

 

« Garde la tête haute, mon fils. »

 

Surpris par cette déclaration plus personnelle, Noctis se contente d’acquiescer avant de rejoindre ses amis à bord de la Regalia, la voiture royale qui leur a été prêtée pour leur épopée jusqu’à la ville d’Altissia où il doit retrouver Lunafreya.

 

***

 

Les paysages défilent sur le bord de la route tandis que la Regalia roule à bonne allure en direction de la baie de Galdina, un port touristique d’où les quatre amis doivent prendre le bateau qui les mènera à Altissia.

 

Alors que la voiture serpente entre les parois rocheuses, Noctis écoute d’une oreille distraite l’intervention de Lunafreya retransmise à la radio. La jeune femme s’y réjouit que son futur mariage avec le jeune homme participe à forger une paix durable entre le royaume du Lucis et l’empire du Niflheim, en guerre depuis des centaines d’années.

Mais Noctis peine à le croire. Quand bien même le Niflheim a proposé il y a quelques mois de ça une trêve au Lucis, les deux territoires ont des visions bien trop différentes du monde pour s’accorder sur quoi que ce soit. Cette union ne sera pas suffisante pour enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre et oublier toutes ces années sanglantes où les deux pays ont confronté leur maîtrise des savoirs ancestraux pour défendre leurs idéologies respectives : le libre-arbitre pour le Lucis, le contrôle pour le Niflheim.

 

« Dame Lunafreya est l’Oracle originaire de Tenebrae, c’est bien ça ? » demande Prompto.

 

« Oui, tout à fait. » répond Ignis en restant néanmoins concentré sur sa conduite. « Et son rôle en tant que tel est de communiquer avec les dieux mais aussi d’aider ceux qui sont touchés par la maladie leur faisant perdre toute volonté. »

 

« Et donc, tu dois te marier avec elle pour assurer la paix ? » poursuit le jeune homme.

 

« Ouais… » répond Noctis, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

 

« Avec une réponse pareille, soit tu es très amoureux, soit tu es incroyablement peu concerné ! »

 

« Gladiolus, s’il-te-plait, lâche-moi. »

 

« Bah ! Tu dis ça mais je suis sûr qu’en réalité tu as envie de la revoir ! »

 

 _La revoir… Est-ce que j’ai envie de la revoir ?_ se demande Noctis.

Il est certain qu’il apprécie Lunafreya. Ils se sont bien entendus étant enfants et ont depuis entretenu une agréable et régulière correspondance. Mais de là à l’épouser… S’il n’y avait pas eu l’impératif du traité de paix, Lunafreya serait certainement restée seulement une très bonne amie…

 

« Ah, ça y est, on voit la mer ! »

 

A l’avant de la voiture décapotable, Prompto a déjà dégainé son appareil pour prendre en photo le panorama magnifique de l’eau azurée réverbérant le bleu du ciel.

De son côté, Noctis tourne lentement la tête pour admirer le paysage.

 _A défaut d’être motivé, je peux au moins profiter de la vue…_ pense-t-il.

 

Après avoir laissé la voiture royale sur le parking du site touristique, les quatre garçons prennent la direction du bâtiment sur pilotis afin de se renseigner sur les disponibilités des bateaux.

Tandis qu’ils pénètrent dans l’enceinte de l’huppé établissement, une voix s’élève à leur attention :

 

« Nous n’avons pas le vent en poupe. »

 

Intrigué, Noctis relève la tête pour découvrir l’individu peu commun qui se tient face à lui.

Avec ses cheveux flamboyants, son long manteau gris, ses atours virevoltants et sa chemise à col rond, il a réellement l’air de surgir d’un autre espace-temps.

 

« Le bateau. Vous voulez le prendre ? » poursuit le mystérieux inconnu.

 

« Ouais, pourquoi ? » demande timidement Prompto.

 

« Eh bien… hélas, il n’y en a pas. » lui répond l’homme en se grattant la tête de façon exagérée pour signifier sa contrariété.

 

 _Quoi, pas de bateau ?_ pense Noctis.

Il dévisage l’inconnu : tout lui parait étrange chez lui, aussi bien ses manières que ses propos.

 

« Libre à vous d’attendre, si vous voulez. Personnellement, j’ai mieux à faire. »

 

Alors qu’il prononce ces mots, l’homme s’avance vers les quatre amis et les dépasse, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Durant ce court laps de temps, Noctis a le temps d’observer les yeux dorés pétillants de malice et le visage serein de l’énigmatique personnage.

 _Mais qu’est-ce qu’il veut, celui-là ?_ s’inquiète le jeune homme en vérifiant machinalement le mécanisme de sa lame secrète dissimulée dans sa protection d’avant-bras.

 

Quelques pas plus loin, l’homme s’arrête, semble réfléchir puis pivote pour lancer un petit projectile en direction de Noctis.

Immédiatement, Gladiolus l’intercepte pour protéger le prince :

 

« C’est quoi, ça ? Une pièce commémorative ? »

 

« Hein, sérieux ? » demande Prompto en se rapprochant pour examiner l’objet.

 

De plus en plus sceptique alors que ses amis sont absorbés par la petite pièce, Noctis jette un regard méfiant à l’individu hors norme et est aussitôt surpris lorsque ce dernier lui adresse un discret mais taquin clin d’œil.

 

« Bon… T’es qui, toi, au juste ? » finit par lui demander Gladiolus.

 

« Je ne suis qu’un humble voyageur ! » répond l’homme sur un ton amusé avant de quitter les lieux, laissant Noctis bien plus déstabilisé qu’il n’est prêt à l’admettre.

 

« C’était qui, ce type ? » demande Prompto une fois la silhouette du curieux personnage disparue au loin.

 

« Aucune idée. Mais si ses informations sont fiables, nous allons avoir un problème. » répond Ignis. « Il faut qu’on aille vérifier ça. Noct, tu viens ? »

 

« Hein ? Ah euh, oui, j’arrive… »

 

« T’étais encore en train de penser à Lunafreya, hein ? »

 

« Ouais, c’est ça… »

 

_C’est ça… Je pensais à elle… Et pas à ce drôle d’énergumène sorti de nulle part…_

 

 

Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre amis constatent que l’inconnu disait vrai : aucun bateau ne circule sur les flots durant la période de signature du traité de paix. Cependant, un journaliste bien informé propose de leur procurer une embarcation en échange d’un petit service. Dans l’incapacité de trouver une meilleure option, ils acceptent le marché et se rendent le soir-même dans leur chambre d’hôtel afin de se préparer au voyage du lendemain.

 

Allongé sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Noctis s’efforce de mettre ses idées en ordre.

Est-ce qu’il est réellement prêt à assumer l’héritage de son père ? Sa famille, les Lucis Caelum, possède un patrimoine génétique exceptionnel lui permettant d’utiliser des objets inaccessibles au commun des mortels, mais aussi de jouir de facultés de combat hors normes. Depuis des temps immémoriaux, ces dons ont été mis au service d’une Confrérie secrète du Lucis défendant les libertés individuelles et luttant contre l’autoritarisme exacerbé du Niflheim. La lame cachée que Noctis porte sur lui en est un des symboles.

L’inquiétude se fait plus forte alors qu’il se préoccupe du voyage pour Altissia. Le jeune homme espère que leur contact ne leur a pas menti au sujet du bateau qu’il veut mettre à leur disposition. Et Luna… Est-ce qu’un jour ce mariage aura de la valeur pour lui, au-delà de n’être qu’une condition protocolaire ?

Enfin, cet homme. Cet individu aux cheveux pourpres qui semblait en savoir beaucoup trop sur leur situation.

_Il m’a fait un clin d’œil, j’ai pas rêvé ?_

Le geste était si rapide que Noctis en vient à douter qu’il se soit vraiment produit. Pourquoi cet homme lui enverrait-il un tel signal ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça le tracasse tant ?

Tourmenté, Noctis pivote nerveusement sur le côté avant de rabattre la couverture sur lui et de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

 

 

« Hmmm »

 

Doucement, Noctis émerge de sa nuit en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. La lumière provenant de la fenêtre et l’air marin lui rappellent qu’il se trouve dans une chambre d’hôtel balnéaire, bien loin de chez lui.

Encore endormi, le jeune homme se lève lentement de son lit pour aller se préparer. Il salue machinalement Prompto et Gladiolus sur le chemin de la salle de bain, luttant contre la délicieuse tentation de retourner se coucher.

 

Une fois prêt et lucide, il retrouve ses amis dans le petit salon juste à temps pour voir Ignis rentrer dans la chambre, un journal à la main et une expression grave sur son visage.

 

« Y a un problème ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Insomnia est tombée durant la nuit. »

 

« Quoi ? Fais-moi voir ça ! » dit frénétiquement Noctis en saisissant et en parcourant le journal avec angoisse.

 

« Les réseaux de la Confrérie me l’ont confirmé. » poursuit Ignis. « Le Niflheim a trahi le Lucis. Ses troupes ont envahi la ville et ont pour ambition de prendre possession de tout le territoire. »

 

« C’est pas possible… Et mon père ? »

 

« … Je suis désolé, Noct. Mais il semblerait que le roi ait péri au cours de l’attaque. »

 

_Non…_

 

Abattu, Noctis se laisse tomber sur un des fauteuils du salon.

Au-delà du chagrin de la perte de sa patrie et de ses proches, le poids de ses responsabilités en tant que prince du Lucis l’accable au point qu’il ne sait pas comment réagir.

 

Effondrés par la terrible nouvelle, aucun des garçons n’a la force d’ajouter quoi que ce soit. Leur silence n’est interrompu que par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Noctis, provoquant de lourdes vibrations sur la petite table en bois.

 

Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, le jeune homme s’empare de l’appareil et décroche :

 

« Noctis, tu vas bien ? »

 

« Qui est-ce ? » demande Gladiolus.

 

« C’est le maréchal… » lui répond Noctis. « Et non, je ne vais pas bien ! Je viens d’apprendre que la ville est tombée, qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? »

 

« Calme-toi mon garçon. » lui répond son interlocuteur. « Ce qui vient de se produire est très grave et nous nous devons de réagir vite. Rejoins-moi aux coordonnées que je t’ai envoyées. J’ai quelque chose pour toi. »

 

« Cor, attendez ! Mon père… »

 

« Je suis désolé, Noctis. Mais aucun d’entre nous n’a pu le sauver. »

 

« … Je vois… Très bien, je me mets en route… »

 

Le jeune homme coupe la conversation et vérifie ses messages afin de trouver l’emplacement où l’attend Cor, un ami de son père et membre éminent de la Confrérie.

 

« Que voulait-il ? » demande Ignis.

 

« Qu’on le retrouve un peu plus au nord. Il a dit qu’il avait quelque chose pour moi. »

 

Dans la langueur du jour de pluie, les quatre amis reprennent tristement la route pour retrouver le maréchal, espérant qu’il puisse leur indiquer la marche à suivre désormais.

 

***

 

« Tu en as mis du temps, Noctis. »

 

Dans le sous-sol bétonné vide et humide d’un bâtiment abandonné, Cor attendait l’arrivée du groupe avec anxiété.

 

« Bon, alors ? Qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire, au juste ? » demande Noctis, découragé d’avance.

 

« Tu dois entrer en contact avec le roi défunt. C’est comme ça que tu trouveras l’artéfact. »

 

« Quoi, entrer en contact avec un ancêtre ? Comment je fais ça, moi ? Et pourquoi ? »

 

L’homme d’une quarantaine d’années se décale de quelques pas pour révéler un énigmatique dispositif installé à côté d’un vieux fauteuil.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » questionne Noctis, perplexe.

 

« Cet appareil s’appelle un Animus. Il te servira à explorer tes mémoires génétiques afin de vivre le passé de tes aïeux. »

 

« Hein ? »

 

« C’est une technologie que la Confrérie a développée en vue d’aider le futur roi élu à localiser les armes de l’Arsenal Fantôme. Aujourd’hui, c’est ton devoir, Noctis. Tu te dois de rassembler tous les artéfacts cachés de la lignée Lucis Caelum afin d’accomplir ta destinée. »

 

« Tsss, c’est n’importe quoi… »

 

« Il serait temps que tu prennes conscience de ta position. Ton père ne t’a-t-il pas transmis notre crédo ? » le sermonne le maréchal.

 

« Il aurait mieux fait de le suivre lui-même… »

 

« Détrompes-toi. Il l’a suivi. Et il est mort libre, en sachant que son fils porterait les valeurs de la Confrérie et l’espoir de notre monde. »

 

« Merde, fait chier ! » s’écrie soudain Noctis. « La liberté, tu dis ? J’ai pas l’impression qu’on me laisse le choix à moi ! »

 

Les quatre hommes restent silencieux, laissant Noctis exprimer sa frustration et sa peine. Au bout d’un moment, alors que le jeune homme s’efforce de se calmer, Cor prend la parole :

 

« La décision te revient, désormais. »

 

Il saisit un petit bloc de l’Animus ressemblant à un casque et le tend à Noctis :

 

« Quel choix feras-tu ? »

 

Toujours en colère, Noctis étudie l’appareil avec méfiance. Est-ce vraiment ce que lui a légué son père ? Est-ce la voie qu’il doit tracer en tant que membre de la famille Lucis Caelum ?

 

Après un instant de réflexion, Noctis tend finalement le bras pour attraper le casque luminescent.

 

« Qu’est-ce que je dois en faire ? » dit-il, tandis que Cor esquisse un bref sourire de satisfaction.

 

« Assieds-toi ici et mets-le sur ta tête. »

 

Noctis s’exécute, s’installant sur le fauteuil et posant le casque sur ses cheveux de façon à ce que la visière vienne se placer devant ses yeux.

 

« Et maintena… Aïeuh ! » s’étonne Noctis après qu’une sensation désagréable lui ait piqué le bras.

 

« Désolé, mais j’avais besoin d’un échantillon de ton sang. » répond Cor, impassible.

 

« Vous auriez pu prévenir… »

 

« La douleur aurait été la même. »

 

Un écran noir devant les yeux, Noctis se fie aux sons pour comprendre que le maréchal est en train de mettre l’Animus en marche.

Soudain, le panneau s’illumine pour lui révéler une interface blanche épurée à l’horizon infini, baignant dans une ambiance sonore minimaliste.

 

« C’est ça, l’Animus ? » demande le jeune homme, peu convaincu.

 

« Attends un instant. » ajoute Cor en installant des capteurs sur le bras de Noctis. « Voilà. Maintenant, tu es connecté et nous pourrons suivre ton évolution ainsi que ton état en temps réel. »

 

« Pourquoi, c’est dangereux ? » s’inquiète Noctis.

 

« Disons que c’est… expérimental. » lui répond Cor en enclenchant le mécanisme.

 

Aussitôt, Noctis ressent des fourmillements de ses pieds jusqu’à sa tête alors qu’il semble se rapprocher à toute vitesse de l’horizon éthéré. Sa course folle se stoppe nette lorsqu’il rencontre un corps asexué sans nom ni visage dans lequel il pénètre pour ne former qu’un avec lui.

 

« Aah ! » s’écrie-t-il, surpris.

 

« Noct, ça va ? » s’inquiète Prompto.

 

« Ses fonctions vitales sont stables. » dit Cor. « Il peut continuer. »

 

« Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Tu viens de t’incarner dans un avatar. Vu que tu passes ton temps sur des jeux vidéo, je crois qu’il est inutile de t’expliquer ce que c’est. Pour l’instant, ce n’est qu’une image indéfinie que nous utilisons lorsque tu te trouves dans l’interface de l’Animus, mais tu peux tout de même la faire bouger. Essaie. »

 

Instinctivement, Noctis lève son bras du fauteuil, mais rien ne se passe dans l’Animus.

 

« Non, pas de cette façon. » lui explique Cor. « Tout ce qui se passe dans l’Animus est virtuel. C’est ton esprit qui contrôle les faits et gestes de ce monde. »

 

_Mon esprit ?_

 

Noctis repose son bras et se concentre d’avantage sur la simulation. A sa grande surprise, le bras de l’avatar se soulève, obéissant à sa volonté.

 

« Oohh, c’est incroyable… C’est comme si c’était mon propre bras ! »

 

« Lorsque tu te connectes à l’Animus, tu rentres en synchronisation avec la simulation. Si ce que tu vois reste virtuel, tes expériences peuvent avoir des conséquences réelles sur ton organisme. »

 

« C’est dingue… » poursuit Noctis qui n’écoute plus qu’à moitié, bougeant déjà l’autre bras de son avatar et lui faisant serrer le poing, fasciné par la technologie.

 

« Bon. Je crois que tu es prêt. » constate Cor. « Nous allons lancer la première simulation. »

 

« Qu’est-ce que ça signifie, concrètement ? » demande Ignis.

 

« Le but de Noctis est d’explorer la vie de son ancêtre à l’époque où les armes de l’Arsenal fantôme ont été dissimulées dans le monde. De cette façon, en trouvant leur cachette dans le passé, vous pourrez aller les chercher dans le présent. »

 

« Et j’ai quelque chose de spécial à faire ? » demande le jeune roi.

 

« Contentes-toi de rester concentré. Ce que tu vas voir s’est déjà produit et tu ne pourras rien y changer. Mais il faut que tu restes attentif, et que tu n’oublies pas la raison de ta présence dans cette époque. »

 

« Comment je peux savoir si j’ai trouvé la position d’une arme ? »

 

« Aucune idée. Mais je ne pense pas que ça sera un problème. Bien ! J’ai isolé une séquence de ton code génétique remontant 2000 ans dans le passé. On va commencer en douceur pour cette première session afin que tu t’habitues. Reste calme, rappelles-toi que tout ceci a déjà eu lieu bien avant ta naissance. »

 

« Rester calme ? D’accord… » murmure Noctis alors que son cœur bat la chamade.

 

« C’est parti… »

 

Une brève mais intense décharge électrique parcourt le corps de Noctis tout entier tandis qu’il a soudainement la sensation de tomber dans un gouffre de ténèbres sans fond.

Alors qu’il sent des nausées monter en lui, le décor se mue subitement en une source de lumière éblouissante, l’aveuglant complètement.

Doucement, un décor jaunâtre émerge devant ses yeux, des formes se précisent, des bâtiments de bois et de terre jaillissent du sol couvert de sable pour recréer une ville antique.

 

« Attrapez-le ! »

 

Une voix mécontente hurle derrière lui, accompagnée de bruits de pas et de cliquetis de sabres.

 

Noctis essaie de tourner la tête pour regarder en arrière mais en est incapable, porté par ses jambes qui courent avec agilité dans les rues ensoleillées de la cité.

 

« On le tient ! »

 

Au détour d’une rue, il se retrouve face à des soldats visiblement peu amicaux.

 

 _Je suis pris au piège…_ pense-t-il.

 

C’est alors que son corps agrippe de lui-même les poutres apparentes du mur le plus proche pour le gravir à une vitesse hors du commun. Avant même qu’il ne le réalise, il est déjà sur le toit et reprend sa course pour échapper à ses poursuivants.

 

« Je dois me dépêcher d’aller le retrouver. »

 

 _Hein ?_ s’étonne Noctis.

C’était comme si sa bouche avait articulé des mots qui n’étaient pas les siens.

 

Il continue à sauter de toits en toits jusqu’à ce que les grondements des gardes de la ville ne soient plus qu’un lointain murmure, avant de redescendre dans une petite ruelle plus sombre.

Sa main se lève pour venir tambouriner discrètement contre un panneau de bois, frappant un code bien précis.

La porte pivote pour laisser entrapercevoir un intérieur obscur et enfumé dans lequel il s’empresse de pénétrer.

 

« Tu es en retard. » dit une voix étrangement familière tapie dans la pénombre.

 

« Désolé, j’ai eu quelques complications… »

 

« Je vois ça. As-tu réussi ta mission ? »

 

« Et comment ! » répond fièrement le jeune homme en brandissant une épée finement décorée.

 

 _Une arme fantôme !_ s’étonne Noctis.

 

« Parfait, il ne nous reste plus qu’à la mettre en sûreté. » se réjouit le second individu en s’approchant lentement, jusqu’à révéler son visage dans la lumière.

 

_Mais c’est… !!!_

 

« Tu ne m’as pas laissé la plus facile… La prochaine fois, ça sera ton tour, Ardyn ! »


	3. Artéfacts et sentiments

« Aahhh ! » s’écrie Noctis en remuant sur le fauteuil.

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s’inquiète Ignis.

 

« Il est en train de se désynchroniser. » explique Cor. « J’arrête immédiatement la simulation. »

 

Les images s’évanouissent et l’écran devient noir. En sueur, Noctis retire le casque de l’Animus.

 

« Noct, ça va ? » s’inquiète Gladiolus.

 

« C’est bizarre, c’est comme si je les avais encore devant moi… » répond Noctis, sa main cherchant à attraper quelque chose dans le vide.

 

« Calme-toi. Tu es revenu dans la réalité. » lui dit Cor.

 

« L’arme fantôme ! Elle était là ! » s’exclame Noctis.

 

« Reprend ton souffle et raconte-nous ce que tu as vu. » lui intime le maréchal.

 

« Quoi, vous ne le savez pas ? »

 

« Nous ne sommes pas en mesure d’avoir les images ou les sons de la simulation. Nous pouvons seulement surveiller les fluctuations des données ainsi que tes fonctions vitales. »

 

« Et pourquoi je suis sorti, alors ? »

 

« Tu as été désynchronisé. » explique Cor.

 

« Désynchronisé ? »

 

« Oui. Comme je te l’ai dit, ce que tu vois n’est qu’une simulation recréée à partir des données contenues dans ton ADN. Parfois, il arrive qu’il soit difficile pour le programme d’analyser les fragments de mémoire, surtout lorsque l’on remonte si loin dans le temps. Mais ton comportement y est aussi pour quelque chose. »

 

« Comment ça ? »

 

« Lorsque tu visites une séquence, tu ne peux la changer. Elle s’est déjà produite. Tu dois donc faire en sorte que ton esprit se laisse aller pour s’aligner avec celui de ton ancêtre, et ainsi suivre son histoire. Si tu essaies de bouger à contre-sens ou que tu laisses ta pensée s’insinuer jusqu’à ce qu’elle prenne le dessus, tu perds la symbiose avec ton prédécesseur. Tu dois laisser le passé s’infiltrer en toi et maîtriser tes émotions si tu ne veux pas que ce genre de choses se produise. »

 

_Maitriser mes émotions…_

 

Le visage de l’homme se reforme dans l’esprit de Noctis. Ses cheveux pourpres. Ses yeux dorés. Pas de doute possible, ce « Ardyn » ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau au voyageur de Galdina, mais plus jeune.

 

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’on peut croiser des gens de notre monde dans l’Animus ? » demande-t-il.

 

« Pas lorsque tu remontes 2000 ans en arrière. C’est tout simplement impossible. »

 

« Ha… ouais, désolé… »

 

_Evidemment. Ça ne peut être qu’une coïncidence…_

 

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

 

« Non, pour rien ! » répond aussitôt Noctis, préférant garder cette information pour lui.

 

Les garçons restent silencieux pendant un moment, s’efforçant d’assimiler toutes les données exposées par Cor.

 

« Donc, tu as vu une arme fantôme. » reprend Ignis.

 

« Ah, oui ! Et ils parlaient d’aller la cacher quelque part… »

 

« Nous avons de la chance. » dit Cor. « Il faut que nous poursuivions l’exploration de cette mémoire pour trouver l’emplacement. »

 

« Tu crois que tu vas tenir le coup, Noct ? » s’inquiète Prompto.

 

« Oui, ça va aller. Je ferai attention maintenant. » répond le jeune homme.

 

« Je te renvoie là-bas, alors. » dit Cor en lançant la machine pendant que Noctis s’installe de nouveau dans le fauteuil avec le casque.

 

« Très bien, cet essai-là, c’est le bon… » s’encourage Noctis avant de ressentir encore une fois la décharge électrique parcourir son corps pour l’entrainer dans les tréfonds de l’Animus.

 

***

 

Un brouhaha se fait doucement entendre alors que les yeux du jeune homme s’ouvrent péniblement. Il est allongé au sol, un goût de sable dans la bouche. Il ouvre et ferme ses paupières avec difficulté pour essayer d’apercevoir ce qui se passe autour de lui.

 

 _Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ?_ se demande Noctis.

 

notus…

 

Notus…

 

« Notus ? Hé, tu m’entends ? Ressaisis-toi ! »

 

Une main vient saisir le bras du jeune homme prénommé Notus pour l’aider à se relever.

 

« Haa… haa… merci… Ardyn… » souffle-t-il en essuyant le sang qui perle de ses lèvres.

 

« Tu me remercieras quand on sera sorti d’affaire ! » lui répond Ardyn, en position défensive.

 

« Haa… Tu vois ça comment ? » demande Notus en dégainant son épée.

 

« On se les fait. » lui répond son compagnon avec assurance.

 

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancent avec fougue et ardeur sur la dizaine de gardes les encerclant afin de se frayer un chemin. Leurs opposants sont nombreux mais ils sont rapides et agiles, formant un duo efficace et imparable.

 

 _C’est comme s’il lisait dans mon esprit pour calquer ses mouvements sur les miens…_ songe Noctis, impressionné par la synchronisation des deux jeunes gens.

 

Alors qu’un des soldats trouve une ouverture à travers sa défense, Notus effectue un mouvement sec et maitrisé de sa main gauche révélant une lame secrète qui se déplie jusqu’à aller pénétrer la gorge de l’assaillant, le tuant sur le coup.

_Cette lame… Exactement comme la mienne…_

 

Rapidement les gardes sont mis en déroute, laissant les deux combattants seuls sur la place saccagée de la ville.

 

« Les renforts ne vont pas tarder. Nous ferions mieux de partir d’ici. » dit Ardyn en rengainant son épée ensanglantée.

 

« Ouais, je suis d’accord… » lui répond Notus.

 

Les deux jeunes hommes quittent les lieux par une petite ruelle, s’enfonçant dans la zone marchande de la cité.

Alors qu’ils zigzaguent entre les badauds et les commerçants, dissimulant leurs habits maculés de taches de sang, écartant les étoffes colorées pendues aux échoppes, ils croisent la route d’une boutique remplie de miroirs.

_Mais… !_

 

Sur la surface polie se reflète enfin le visage de l’homme que Noctis incarne, son ancêtre Notus.

 

_C’est à peine croyable, on dirait… moi !_

 

En effet, le miroir renvoie à Noctis le visage doux d’un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années aux cheveux noirs et à la peau claire. Seule la couleur des yeux les différencie, châtaigne pour Notus et océan pour Noctis.

 

_Aïe !_

 

« Aïe ! »

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande discrètement Ardyn.

 

Alors que Notus baisse la tête vers son flanc droit, Noctis constate que son ancêtre a été blessé durant la bataille et que la plaie saigne encore.

 

« Mince, c’est pas vrai… » chuchote Ardyn en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Très bien, changement de plan. On s’occupera de l’artéfact plus tard. Pour l’instant, il faut te soigner. »

 

« Non, ça ira, il faut qu’on réussisse notre mission… »

 

« Nous ne réussirons rien du tout si tu restes dans cet état. Viens, appuies-toi contre moi. »

 

« Hum, d’accord. » répond Notus en s’exécutant. « Merci… » ajoute-t-il alors qu’Ardyn passe doucement son bras autour de lui jusqu’à venir poser sa main sur sa hanche.

 

 _C’est quoi cette sensation ?_ s’interroge Noctis.

Tout se déroule comme s’il ressentait la chaleur d’Ardyn contre son propre corps. Cette agréable chaleur.

 

« C’est déjà la deuxième fois aujourd’hui que tu m’es redevable. » fait remarquer Ardyn d’un ton amusé à son partenaire. « Il va falloir songer au moyen de rembourser tes dettes… »

 

« Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à faire… » lui répond Notus d’un air mutin.

 

« Je demande à voir… » conclut Ardyn d’une voix enjôleuse.

 

Les deux jeunes gens poursuivent leur route dans la ville, évitant autant que possible les gardes pour finalement pénétrer à l’intérieur d’un petit bâtiment perdu au bout d’une impasse.

 

 

« Ouch ! »

 

« Ne bouge pas, j’ai bientôt terminé. »

 

Dans un coin sombre de la petite maison, Ardyn finit de prendre soin de Notus allongé sur une paillasse.

Un mince rayon de soleil perce à travers les volets clos, soulignant de sa lueur le torse nu du jeune homme.

 

« Et voilà. » dit Ardyn en nouant délicatement le bandage apposé sur la blessure de son partenaire.

 

« Merci. » répond Notus.

 

« Mais je t’en prie… » ajoute Ardyn d’une voix langoureuse sans que ses mains ne quittent le corps du jeune homme.

 

Au contraire, elles glissent hors de la partie meurtrie pour venir caresser avec douceur et sensualité le torse imberbe de Notus, pendant que ce dernier ferme les yeux et savoure les attouchements de son partenaire.

 

« Tu ne peux pas y résister, n’est-ce pas ? » soupire Notus en frissonnant de plaisir.

 

/ Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demande la voix d’Ignis au loin.

/ Je ne sais pas, la simulation devient instable…  lui répond Cor.

/ Noctis ? Accroche-toi !

 

Gnnhhh…

 

 _Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce que je suis en train de regarder ?_ s’exclame Noctis en son for intérieur. _Je ne devrais pas être là ! Mais…_

 

Au-dessus de lui, Ardyn continue à caresser le corps de Notus, se penchant pour déposer des baisers suaves sur sa peau.

 

_Mais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi…_

_C’est si bon !_

 

« C’est si bon ! »

 

Notus glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Ardyn, caressant sa tête, jouant avec ses mèches ondulées tandis que Noctis s’abandonne peu à peu, incapable de résister au plaisir ressenti.

 

_Laisser le passé s’infiltrer en moi et maîtriser mes émotions… c’est ça… ?_

 

Lentement, Notus se redresse sur la paillasse et vient coller ses lèvres contre celles d’Ardyn, goûtant au délicieux bonheur d’entremêler sa langue avec la sienne.

 

« Tu ne devrais pas faire d’effort… » chuchote Ardyn en passant sa main sur la joue de son amant.

 

« Il me semble que j’ai des dettes à rembourser… » poursuit Notus en laissant ses mains soulever la tunique et parcourir le corps chaud de son partenaire.

 

« Je suis disposé à attendre pour profiter des intérêts… » répond Ardyn entre deux baisers fougueux.

 

« Vraiment ? » rétorque malicieusement Notus tout en posant sa main sur la zone pelvienne d’Ardyn, empoignant ses parties intimes.

 

« Aaahhh… Si tu le prends comme ça… J’accepte d’être payé tout de suite… » lui souffle ce dernier.

 

Avec passion, Notus dénoue le foulard rouge, relève la chemise blanche et abaisse le pantalon d’Ardyn jusqu’à ce qu’il soit complètement nu face à lui.

Il caresse du bout des doigts son torse, embrasse sa peau au parfum enivrant, excite chaque parcelle du bout de sa langue pour finalement descendre jusqu’au pénis turgescent de son amant.

 

« Tu te sens vraiment de faire ça ? » s’inquiète une nouvelle fois Ardyn.

 

« Plus que jamais. » répond amoureusement Notus en avalant sensuellement sa verge.

 

« Aaaaahhhh… » gémit aussitôt Ardyn, fermant les yeux  et basculant sa tête en arrière, s’abandonnant totalement à la délicieuse stimulation du jeune homme.

 

De son côté, Notus coulisse avec application le long du membre, déposant sa salive à chaque passage, jouant de sa langue avec le gland de son partenaire, cherchant avant tout à lui procurer un plaisir maximal.

 

« Haa… Haaa… Haaa… » la respiration d’Ardyn se fait haletante alors qu’il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Notus, suivant son rythme, ressentant son désir.

 

Totalement submergé par les émotions de la scène, Noctis se laisse emporter par les actions de son ancêtre, suivant chacun de ses va-et-vient comme Ardyn, expérimentant l’excitation sexuelle de Notus comme si elle était la sienne.

 

Les râles d’Ardyn se font plus intenses tandis qu’il approche de la jouissance. Avec passion, Notus dessine un mouvement lent et circulaire autour du gland de façon à faire monter progressivement l’extase, jusqu’à l’éjaculation.

Recevant le sperme de son amant comme une satisfaction, Notus l’avale aussitôt avec plaisir avant de se retirer en douceur non sans avoir déposé de tendres baisers sur son pénis.

 

Toujours essoufflé mais comblé, Ardyn se place au niveau de Notus pour lui caresser le visage, le rapprocher de lui et l’embrasser amoureusement.

 

« Tu es un maître en la matière… » lui murmure-t-il.

 

« J’ai eu un bon professeur. » répond Notus en enlaçant affectueusement son partenaire.

 

L’un contre l’autre, les deux hommes s’allongent sur la paillasse sans se séparer, s’accordant une sieste rassérénante avant de repartir.

 

Encore sonné par l’expérience qu’il vient de vivre, Noctis profite de ce moment d’accalmie pour essayer de remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Mais il ne parvient pas à se concentrer, tout serré qu’il est contre le corps d’Ardyn.

Bien qu’il ne s’agisse pas directement de sa personne, Noctis peut ressentir les états d’âmes de son ancêtre. Souffrir quand il souffre. Etre fatigué lorsque Notus l’est aussi. Eprouver une jouissance au-delà de tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer en présence d’Ardyn.

 

_Je… Je n’aurais jamais cru vivre de telles émotions un jour…_

 

 

Après quelques heures de repos, Ardyn et Notus sont prêts à quitter la ville.

 

« Donne-moi l’artéfact. » dis gentiment Ardyn. « Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques inutiles dans ton état. »

 

« D’accord. » lui répond Notus en lui confiant l’épée mystique.

 

« Merci. Prêt à partir pour Aerugo ? »

 

« Oui. Dépêchons-nous. »

 

/ Noctis ?

/ Est-ce qu’il nous entend ?

 

La vision de Notus et d’Ardyn se trouble devant les yeux de Noctis, des flashs blancs venant perturber la scène.

 

« … y cacher l’épée … capable d’ouvrir … ? »

 

_Quoi ? Je n’entends plus ce qu’ils disent !_

 

« … toi seul … y arriver … »

 

_Attendez !_

 

« … Ardyn … »

 

_Attendez !!!_

 

Une grande lumière blanche enveloppe Noctis, le tirant hors de la cité ensoleillée et de son odeur de sable chaud.

 

« Haaa ! »

 

« Ça y est, il est revenu. »

 

« Noct, est-ce que ça va ? » demande Gladiolus avec inquiétude.

 

« Haa… Haa… je crois … » répond Noctis en ôtant le casque de l’Animus. « Je… vous n’auriez pas un truc à boire ? »

 

« Je vais te chercher ça. » répond Ignis.

 

« … Merci. »

 

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Tu nous as flanqué la trouille ! » questionne Prompto.

 

« Ah bon ? »

 

« Oui, et tu es resté plus d’une heure dans la simulation. » lui dit Cor.

 

« Une heure ? Vraiment ? Ça m’a semblé tellement plus long… »

 

« Tiens, ta bouteille d’eau. » dit Ignis.

 

« Merci. » répond Noctis en buvant aussitôt la totalité du contenu pour étancher sa soif.

 

« Eh ben dis donc, quelle descente… » fait remarquer Gladiolus.

 

« Le temps passé dans l’Animus est éprouvant. » explique Cor. « Il ne se comporte pas de la même manière que dans la réalité. C’est exactement le même phénomène que lorsque vous rêvez : plusieurs jours peuvent défiler sous vos yeux alors que seulement quelques minutes de votre sommeil se sont écoulées. L’esprit travaille en se basant sur le temps de la simulation ce qui est déjà fatigant en soi, mais créé également une dissonance avec ce que le corps expérimente dans la réalité. C’est la raison pour laquelle il ne faut jamais faire de trop longues sessions dans l’Animus. »

 

« Merci de m’avoir prévenu… » dit ironiquement Noctis.

 

« Nous n’avons pas le temps, et certaines choses s’enseignent mieux par l’expérience. A ce propos, sais-tu où es localisée l’arme ? »

 

« Ils ont évoqué d’un endroit appelé Aerugo je crois, mais je n’en ai jamais entendu parler… »

 

« C’est normal, les villes d’il y a 2000 ans ne sont pas forcément les mêmes qu’aujourd’hui. » dit Ignis. « Mais ce nom me dit quelque chose. Je devrai pouvoir nous trouver ça. »

 

« Très bien. Quant à moi, je dois vous laisser. » dit Cor en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 

« Vous nous quittez ? »

 

« La Confrérie a besoin de moi. Je vous laisse l’Animus. J’ai expliqué à tes amis comment l’utiliser. »

 

« Cor ? » appelle Noctis. « Merci pour votre aide. Je suivrai le crédo, je vous le promets. »

 

Le maréchal approuve d’un signe de la tête avant de quitter les quatre garçons.

 

« Alors, raconte ! Comment c’était là-dedans ? » demande Prompto à Noctis d’un ton enjoué.

 

« C’est difficile à décrire, mais j’étais dans une ville dans une région aride apparemment, et il y avait ces deux hommes qui… »

 

Noctis interrompt aussitôt son discours, se remémorant la scène dans la pénombre de la maison.

 

« Qui… ? »

 

« Qui protégeaient l’artéfact. » répond-il abruptement.

 

_Oui, c’est ça. Deux hommes uniquement concernés par leur mission. Rien d’autre._

 

« Noct, tu es tout rouge, ça va ? »

 

« Hein ? » répond Noctis, gêné comme il ne l’a jamais été. « Oh ça doit être le casque, il tient super chaud ce truc ! »

 

« C’est vrai ? Tu crois que je pourrai l’essayer ? »

 

« Certainement pas. » objecte Gladiolus. « L’appareil a été calibré pour Noct, alors hors de question que qui que ce soit d’autre y touche ! »

 

« Roooh, dommage… » répond Prompto.

 

« Eurêka ! » s’exclame soudain Ignis. « J’ai trouvé l’emplacement actuel de l’ancienne Aerugo : les tranchées de Keycatrich. »

 

« Parfait ! Il n’y a plus qu’à s’y rendre alors ! » dit Gladiolus.

 

« Mais comment on fait pour l’Animus ? » demande Noctis.

 

« Il est transportable. Cor nous a montré comment s’en servir. On peut le ranger dans le coffre de la voiture sans problème, tout ce dont il a besoin pour fonctionner c’est d’une bonne source d’énergie. » répond Ignis.

 

« Noct, est-ce que tu sais ce qu’il faut faire une fois là-bas ? » questionne Prompto.

 

« Non, la simulation a été coupée avant qu’ils ne s’y rendent… »

 

« Ce n’est pas grave. Nous pouvons toujours aller sur place pour investiguer. Et si nécessaire, tu pourras toujours retourner dans l’Animus pour glaner d’autres indices. » fait remarquer Ignis.

 

_Retourner dans l’Animus ? Revoir Ardyn… ?_

 

« Ouais, d’accord. Ça me va. » accepte Noctis.

 

« Alors on est partis ! »

 

Pendant qu’ils chargent l’Animus dans la Regalia, Noctis ne peut s’empêcher de repenser à ce qu’il a vu. Tout semblait si réel… C’était comme si les sentiments de Notus pour Ardyn étaient les siens, comme si ses propres doigts avaient caressé la peau de cet homme…

Rien qu’en y songeant à nouveau, Noctis sent monter en lui une douce chaleur qu’il ne réprime qu’à moitié.

_Oui, j’aimerais bien te revoir, Ardyn…_


	4. Un lien avec le passé

La Regalia progresse fièrement sur les routes pour amener les quatre amis jusqu’aux tranchées de Keycatrich, un vaste no man’s land où ont eu lieu de nombreux affrontements au cours du temps.

 

Assis à l’arrière de la voiture Noctis somnole à moitié, bercé par les doux vrombissements du moteur et le vent léger caressant son visage.

Si son voyage dans l’Animus l’a épuisé, ce qu’il y a vu a également contribué à le déstabiliser. L’expérience étant nouvelle et le jeune homme ne sachant pas exactement quoi en penser, il a jugé préférable ne rien révéler à ses amis pour l’instant.

 

« Il va nous falloir continuer à pied à partir d’ici. » dit Ignis en garant la voiture dans un nuage de poussière.

 

« Vous pensez qu’on peut laisser la Regalia sans surveillance avec l’Animus dans le coffre ? » s’inquiète Prompto.

 

« De toute façon, on n’a pas trop le choix. » remarque Gladiolus.

 

« Il y a quelques bâtiments là-bas. Je vais demander aux habitants s’ils savent quelque chose à propos d’anciennes ruines. » propose Ignis en descendant du véhicule.

 

« OK, on t’attend ici. » répond Gladiolus.

 

« Noct, ça va ? Tu n’as pas dit un mot depuis qu’on est parti… »

 

« Hum ? Moui, ça va, juste un peu fatigué… et j’ai mal à la tête. »

 

« J’espère que ça passera avec le temps, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois malade chaque fois que tu utilises ce truc ! »

 

« Au fait, on doit toujours aller à Altissia ? » demande Prompto.

 

« Ouais, Luna y sera. Elle est poursuivie par le Niflheim, je peux pas la laisser tomber. » répond Noctis.

 

« J’imagine que ça va être encore plus compliqué de trouver un bateau après ce qui s’est passé… »

 

« Ouais, il va falloir qu’on s’occupe de ça en plus de chercher les armes de l’Arsenal… »

 

« Ah, Ignis est de retour ! » fait remarquer Prompto.

 

« Alors ? »

 

« Les gens n’ont pas l’air d’être au courant. » répond Ignis en secouant la tête. « J’ai bien peur qu’il ne faille nous débrouiller nous-même. »

 

« Mais ça va prendre des heures de chercher cette planque, voir même des jours ! »

 

« C’est trop long. » dit Noctis. « Cor a raison, nous n’avons pas le temps. Je vais retourner dans l’Animus. »

 

« Noct, tu es sûr ? »

 

« Faudrait pas que ça te rende malade ! » dit Gladiolus.

 

« Je n’ai qu’à y rester le moins de temps possible alors… Ça devrait aller, je n’étais pas très loin du moment où ils cachent l’arme. »

 

« Bon, si tu es sûr de toi… »

 

« Pas vraiment, mais on n’a pas de meilleure option. »

 

« Très bien. Je vais déplacer la voiture un peu plus loin pour qu’on ne soit pas dérangé. » dit Ignis en reprenant le volant.

 

Une fois la Regalia à l’abri dans un renfoncement des parois rocheuses, Noctis récupère le casque et les capteurs de l’Animus afin de s’équiper pour sa nouvelle plongée dans le passé.

 

« Tu laisses tourner le moteur ? » s’étonne-t-il.

 

« Oui. L’alimentation de l’Animus est branchée sur la Regalia. Le système a une certaine autonomie, mais il peut être très gourmand en énergie. » répond Ignis.

 

« T’en fais pas, on s’occupe de tout ici. » ajoute Gladiolus en désignant le panneau de contrôle de l’appareil entre ses mains. « Contente-toi d’assurer là-dedans ! »

 

« OK. »

 

« Bonne chance ! » dit Prompto alors que Noctis enfile le casque et s’installe sur le siège.

 

« Merci. »

 

Alors que l’interface de l’Animus apparait devant ses yeux, le jeune homme se concentre.

 

_Je dois trouver cette cachette au plus vite. Moins je passerai de temps dans cet engin, mieux ça vaudra. Même si…_

 

L’image d’Ardyn se forme de nouveau dans son esprit.

 

_Non, non. C’est stupide. Cet homme est mort depuis plusieurs millénaires. Je ne peux pas avoir des sentiments  pour lui…_

_Mais j’ai hâte de le retrouver._

 

« T’es prêt ? Je lance la simulation ! » prévient Gladiolus.

 

 

Un gouffre noir sans fond.

Une lumière blanche aveuglante.

 

Lentement se dessine sous le ciel bleu un décor formé de rochers dorés et de poussière. L’image se fait de plus en plus précise tandis que Noctis se rapproche de la scène, jusqu’à distinguer deux individus arpentant la zone déserte. Alors qu’il les reconnait, l’esprit de Noctis est comme aspiré par le jeune homme aux cheveux noir, habitant à présent son corps comme s’il était le sien.

 

Le cœur de Noctis s’accélère alors qu’il contemple à travers les yeux de son ancêtre le dos de l’homme qui marche devant lui.

 

Ardyn.

 

_Tu m’avais manqué…_

 

/ Ça recommence comme la dernière fois !

/ Son rythme cardiaque s’intensifie…

/ C’est dangereux ?

/ Non, pas pour l’instant, mais il faut surveiller…

/ Noct, si tu nous entends, fais vite !

 

Sous le chaud soleil, les deux individus avancent à vive allure en direction d’un amas de rochers le long de la paroi rocailleuse.

 

« Est-ce que tu sais où tu vas ? » demande Notus.

 

« Fais-moi confiance, j’ai tout préparé. » répond Ardyn.

 

« J’espère que ça sera suffisant pour que personne ne découvre l’artéfact… »

 

« Rien n’est jamais infaillible. Mais au moins, nous leur donnerons du fil à retordre… Voilà, c’est ici. » dit Ardyn en désignant une ouverture dans la pierre débouchant sur un sombre tunnel.

 

« Laisse-moi nous éclairer… » propose Notus.

 

Le jeune homme se concentre et fait soudain surgir dans sa main une lame cristalline produisant une douce lueur blanchâtre.

 

« Tu aurais aussi pu allumer la lampe. » fait remarquer Ardyn en souriant.

 

« Et perdre une occasion de t’impressionner avec les pouvoirs de notre lignée ? Ça non alors ! » lui rétorque malicieusement son ami.

 

« Tu n’as pas besoin de ça pour m’impressionner, mon amour… » dit Ardyn en caressant le visage de Notus.

 

Ce dernier ne répond pas et tourne la tête de façon à pouvoir embrasser avec douceur la main d’Ardyn.

 

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c’est si bon mais… je t’en prie ne t’arrêtes pas…_

 

« Il est temps d’y aller. » murmure Ardyn.

 

« Oui… »

 

Les deux hommes s’enfoncent dans les profondeurs de la grotte, uniquement illuminés par la clarté de l’arme éthérée.

Après un long moment à errer dans le dédale de galeries, ils finissent par arriver devant une crypte en forme de demi-coupole incrustée dans la pierre.

 

« Les vestiges de Solheim sont vraiment remarquables… » dit Notus, impressionné.

 

« Et ils sont parfaits pour dissimuler leur propre technologie. » ajoute Ardyn en saisissant l’épée pour venir la déposer sur un piédestal au centre de la pièce.

 

« Tout ce qui compte, c’est que le Niflheim ne puisse pas mettre la main dessus. Ils font déjà bien assez de mal comme ça… »

 

« Priver le peuple de son libre-arbitre pour mieux le contrôler et assurer la paix, c’est une philosophie qui peut se comprendre. »

 

« Vraiment ? C’est ce que tu penses ? » s’étonne Notus, choqué.

 

« J’ai dit que c’était compréhensible, pas que j’approuvais. » objecte Ardyn. « Je crois comme tous nos frères que la paix n’a aucune valeur si l’homme ne peut en jouir libre. Un peuple prêt à sacrifier un peu de liberté pour un peu de sécurité n’est digne ni de l’un, ni de l’autre, et finit par perdre les deux. »

 

« Les citoyens de l’empire sont tous endoctrinés, que ce soit par conviction ou bien à l’aide de ces fichus artéfacts… » s’insurge Notus.

 

Ardyn vient poser une main rassurante sur l’épaule du jeune homme :

 

« Tu dois croire en l’avenir et en notre crédo. Nous ne les laisserons pas l’emporter. »

 

« C’est vrai, tu as raison… » dit Notus à voix basse.

 

« Bien sûr que j’ai raison ! » s’exclame Ardyn pour lui redonner du courage. « Allez, viens. Ne trainons pas ici, nous avons un peuple à libérer. »

 

« D’accord ! »

 

Les deux jeunes gens ressortent de la crypte et en ferment les portes. Puis, Ardyn fait apparaitre à son tour une arme luminescente devant lui. Il s’en saisit et se concentre pour en accroitre le rayonnement. Une fois ceci fait, il la fait virevolter dans les airs pour tracer des symboles devant l’entrée du caveau avant de la planter dans le sol. Aussitôt la lumière s’échappe de l’arme, zigzagant sur la terre, remontant sur les portes comme du sang dans des veinules, brille avec vigueur puis s’éteint doucement tandis que l’arme d’Ardyn s’évapore dans le néant.

 

« C’est toujours aussi impressionnant. » dit Notus. « Il n’y a vraiment que toi pour manipuler cette technologie avec une telle aisance… »

 

« Je suis sûr que tu pourrais y arriver. »

 

« Ne dis pas n’importe quoi ! Tu as réellement un don avec ces choses, tu es même capable de libérer l’esprit de ceux qui sont soumis au contrôle des artéfacts ! Moi, je ne peux qu’utiliser la vision de notre lignée pour détecter ce qui nous vient de Solheim mais je suis incapable d’accomplir les mêmes prodiges que toi. » dit Notus, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

 

« Tu n’as pas à essayer de m’égaler. Tu es parfait tel que tu es. » répond Ardyn avec tendresse en s’approchant de son partenaire.

 

« J’aimerais pouvoir t’aider d’avantage… »

 

« Ce n’est pas nécessaire. La seule chose dont j’ai besoin, c’est de toi. » ajoute Ardyn en embrassant amoureusement Notus.

 

Dans la pénombre de la caverne les deux hommes s’enlacent passionnément, échangeant de fougueux baisers.

_Moi aussi j’ai besoin de toi, Ardyn…_

 

Mais alors que la chaleur grandit de nouveau dans le cœur de Noctis, il sent son esprit s’éloigner. Petit à petit, le décor disparait devant ses yeux jusqu’à ce que la simulation ne soit plus qu’un souvenir.

 

Revenu à la réalité, Noctis retire calmement le casque de l’Animus.

 

« Alors ? »

 

« C’est bon, je sais où c’est. » répond-il.

 

« Et comment tu te sens ? » demande Ignis.

 

« Ça va. C’est vous qui m’avez fait sortir ? »

 

« Ouais, tes signes vitaux commençaient à s’emballer un peu trop et comme tu étais déjà fatigué, on n’a pas voulu prendre de risques inutiles. » dit Gladiolus.

 

« Je vois. Merci, les gars. »

 

Ses amis acquiescent en souriant.

 

Après avoir soigneusement rangé l’Animus, le petit groupe se dirige vers la paroi rocheuse que Noctis a vue dans la simulation pour trouver l’entrée cachée de la grotte. Heureusement, le lieu n’a pas trop changé durant tout ce temps, permettant au jeune roi de se repérer aisément.

Les quatre amis pénètrent donc dans la caverne, parcourant à leur tour le dédale de tunnels pour finalement arriver au cœur du souterrain.

 

« C’est incroyable, on dirait que tu connais cet endroit comme ta poche ! » fait remarquer Prompto.

 

« Ouais, c’est plutôt étrange comme sensation. » répond Noctis. « C’est comme si j’étais déjà venu, alors que je n’y ai jamais mis les pieds. »

 

« En tout cas, il semble que nous ayons trouvé la cachette. » constate Ignis en étudiant la porte face à eux.

 

« Gnnnh, ça ne veut pas bouger ! » dit Gladiolus en s’efforçant d’ouvrir, sans succès.

 

« Ça semble verrouillé par un mécanisme, mais je ne vois pas lequel… » réfléchit Ignis.

 

« T’aurais pas une idée, Noct ? »

 

« Je crois… qu’il faut faire quelque chose de spécial avec des symboles. »

 

« Où vois-tu des symboles ? »

 

« Nulle part ! Pourtant ils devraient être là, c’est bizarre… » répond Noctis. « A moins que… »

 

Les mots de Notus lui reviennent en mémoire : ‘ _’utiliser la vision de notre lignée_ ’’.

_Ça doit forcément avoir un lien avec les pouvoirs des Lucis Caelum…_ songe Noctis.

 

Fermant les yeux et se concentrant mentalement sur la porte, il essaie de se remémorer  la sensation éprouvée lorsqu’il était dans l’Animus en synchronisation avec l’âme de Notus. Soudain, il perçoit comme un verrou qui se lève dans son esprit.

Alors qu’il rouvre les yeux, Noctis discerne en caractères luminescents sur la porte une série de symboles semblables à ceux aperçus dans le souvenir.

 

« Ça y est ! » s’exclame-t-il. « Je les vois ! »

 

Noctis se rapproche de la porte et tend sa main vers les inscriptions lumineuses pour interagir avec. Mais il est incapable de les toucher.

 

« Il y a un problème ? » demande Ignis.

 

« Je sais pas, je n’arrive pas à entrer la séquence ! »

 

« Tu n’aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? » propose Gladiolus.

 

« Mais oui, évidemment… » dit Noctis en reculant de quelques pas.

 

Il invoque dans ses mains une arme luminescente qui prend bientôt la forme d’une grande hache.

 

« Est-ce que c’est… une arme de l’Arsenal fantôme ? » s’étonne Prompto.

 

« C’est la Hallebarde de l’Acharné. » répond Noctis. « C’est le seul artéfact que la Confrérie a pu trouver par le passé. Et maintenant, elle va m’aider à déverrouiller cette porte ! »

 

De nouveau, Noctis fouille dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler des gestes effectués par Ardyn et les symboles qu’il a utilisés. Puis, il pointe de son arme la même séquence sur les caractères luminescents jusqu’à ce que l’entièreté du code ait été rentrée.

Alors qu’il désigne le dernier symbole toute la porte luit d’une clarté blanche aveuglante, avant que les inscriptions et la lumière ne s’évanouissent dans les ombres de la grotte.

 

« Incroyable, tu as réussi ! »

 

Noctis ne répond pas.

Un étrange sentiment le parcourt alors qu’il a reproduit les mêmes mouvements que ceux vus dans l’Animus. C’est extraordinaire de s’apercevoir que si ce n’est qu’une simulation, elle n’en décrit pas moins des évènements réels qui ont eu lieu il y a très longtemps… Mais il y a plus encore. Une sensation que Noctis ne parvient pas s’expliquer, quelque chose qui le connecte si fort au passé qu’il pourrait presque dire que son corps a agi indépendamment de sa volonté lorsqu’il entrait la bonne séquence.

Ses réflexions sont interrompues lorsque ses amis l’invitent à entrer dans la crypte.

 

Noctis pénètre à son tour dans le caveau, découvrant sur le piédestal central l’épée disposée comme dans sa mémoire.

Il s’en approche et la saisit lentement, ému d’être l’héritier de ce que ses ancêtres ont eu tant de mal à protéger. Avoir cet artéfact dans les mains lui donne l’impression de se rapprocher d’Ardyn, d’une certaine façon…

Puis, l’épée disparait dans une gerbe d’étincelles blanches semblant pénétrer le corps de Noctis. La sensation d’avoir gagné un nouveau pouvoir se répand dans tout son être.

 

« Ça nous en fait une autre ! On peut donc rayer le Glaive du Sage de notre liste ! » se réjouit Gladiolus.

 

« Dites, ça va peut-être vous sembler stupide mais… pourquoi les armes ont des surnoms ? » demande Prompto.

 

« Les surnoms correspondent à d’éminents rois et reines qui ont utilisé l’Arsenal fantôme au cours du règne des Lucis Caelum. » explique Ignis. « Comme tu as pu le remarquer, il est possible pour les membres de la famille royale d’appeler des images des armes ancestrales sans pour autant disposer physiquement des artéfacts. Certaines images de ces armes ont été utilisées d’avantage par certains souverains, les imprégnant de leur personnalité et de leur histoire. »

 

« Alors pourquoi s’embêter à chercher les artéfacts si Noct peut en utiliser des répliques ? »

 

« Parce qu’ils n’ont pas la même puissance. » répond Ignis. « La prophétie stipule que les armes originales doivent être en possession du roi élu s’il veut espérer réussir sa quête. »

 

Noctis demeure silencieux.

 

_Le ‘’roi élu’’…_

 

Bien que le Cristal l’ait choisit pour accomplir cette tâche, le jeune homme est loin de se sentir prêt à assumer une telle responsabilité, craignant de faillir à chaque seconde.

 

Leur mission néanmoins accomplie, les quatre garçons rebroussent chemin afin de quitter la grotte.

 

A peine sortis à l’air libre, ils peuvent entendre le portable de Noctis se mettre à vibrer dans sa poche :

 

« Allo ? Noctis ? » dit une voix féminine avec anxiété après qu’il ait décroché.

 

« Iris ? » s’étonne le jeune homme.

 

« Ah ! Enfin j’arrive à te joindre ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

 

« Oui, oui, et toi ? »

 

« Ça peut aller… Après l’attaque d’Insomnia j’ai quitté la ville pour aller me réfugier à Lestallum. Mais j’étais inquiète pour vous ! »

 

« On va bien. » répond Noctis.

 

« Ouf, je suis soulagée ! Est-ce que vous pouvez me rejoindre à Lestallum ? »

 

« Pourquoi ? »

 

« Il se peut que j’ai des informations sur un artéfact pas loin d’ici. Je pense que tu devrais venir vérifier ! »

 

« D’accord, on se met en route. Merci pour tout, Iris. »

 

« Je vous attends ! » conclut gaiement la jeune femme.

 

Noctis esquisse un sourire avant de couper la conversation et de ranger son téléphone.

 

« C’était ma sœur ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait ? » demande Gladiolus.

 

« Qu’on la retrouve à Lestallum. Apparemment, elle sait où dénicher une autre arme. »

 

« Parfait. Si cela peut t’éviter de retourner dans l’Animus, c’est une bonne chose. » dit Ignis.

 

« Oui, c’est sûr… » répond Noctis à demi-convaincu.

 

 _Mais si je n’utilise pas l’Animus, je ne pourrai pas le revoir…_ pense-t-il

 

Alors que les quatre garçons marchent sur le chemin de poussière les menant vers la sortie du site de Keycatrich, un flash blanc se produit devant les yeux de Noctis.

 

_Qu’est-ce que ?!?_

 

Devant lui, ses trois amis continuent leur route sans s’arrêter, alors que derrière eux avancent deux figures fantomatiques luminescentes.

Bien que sa tête le fasse souffrir, Noctis s’approche des deux individus aux silhouettes familières…

 

_Ardyn et Notus ?!? Mais comment c’est possible ?_

 

Les deux hommes en transparence progressent sur le chemin à quelques mètres de lui. Leurs mouvements sont saccadés, mais Noctis les distingue clairement. Intrigué, il se rapproche encore et tend la main vers eux…

 

Un nouveau flash blanc surgit devant ses yeux.

Etourdi, Noctis secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu’il la relève, les formes devant lui ont disparu.

 

« Quoi ? » souffle Noctis.

 

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demande Prompto en se retournant.

 

« Hein ? Tu n’as rien vu ? »

 

« Vu quoi ? » demande le jeune homme.

 

« Non, rien. C’est pas grave. » lui répond Noctis en le rejoignant.

 

 _Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce truc ?_ s’inquiète-t-il. _Comment ça se fait que je peux les voir alors que je ne suis même pas dans l’Animus ?_

 

Alors qu’il monte dans la Regalia pour reprendre la route avec ses compagnons, Noctis ne parvient pas à chasser ces visions de son esprit.

 

_Est-ce que c’était réel ? Ou alors… est-ce que j’ai tellement envie de te voir que je me mets à t’imaginer, Ardyn ?_


	5. L’effet de transfert

La Regalia quitte les paysages arides de la région de Leide, traversant les vertes contrées de Duscae pour finalement atteindre la région de Cleigne dans laquelle se situe la ville de Lestallum.

 

La grande cité nichée au bord d’un gigantesque ravin fourmille de vie, d’odeur de grillades et de couleurs bigarrées.

 

« Eh bien, on peut dire que c’est animé ici ! » constate Prompto en descendant de la voiture.

 

« Et quelle chaleur… » se plaint Gladiolus.

 

« Où devons-nous retrouver Iris ? » demande Ignis.

 

« A l’hôtel Leville. Et je t’avouerai que je suis pressé qu’on y soit, ma tête me fait un mal de chien… » répond Noctis.

 

« Tu as encore mal à la tête ? Ça va finir par devenir inquiétant… »

 

« Bah, je suis sûr que c’est rien… » dit Noctis.

 

Mais en réalité, il est convaincu du contraire. Ses maux de tête n’ont pas cessé depuis ses visites dans l’Animus, et se sont même amplifiés à l’approche de Lestallum. Le jeune homme se demande si cela peut avoir un lien avec les étranges apparitions dont il a été témoin à Keycatrich. Ce phénomène ne s’est pas reproduit depuis, mais la sensation qu’il lui a procurée était si étrange qu’elle a marquée fortement son esprit.

Cependant, il préfère ne pas en parler à ses camarades. Il ne souhaite pas les inquiéter outre-mesure et surtout refuse d’aborder tout ce qui concerne Ardyn avec eux. Durant tout le voyage ses amis lui ont posé des questions sur ses visions du passé, mais Noctis est resté le plus évasif possible, ne décrivant que les soldats ou Notus. Il lui est tout simplement impossible de parler d’Ardyn sans rougir, et il est impensable que ses compagnons en soient témoin.

 

Après avoir arpenté la ville, les quatre garçons finissent par trouver l’hôtel au bout d’une ruelle chamarrée.

Tandis qu’ils pénètrent à l’intérieur, une jeune fille brune se précipite vers eux :

 

« Noctis ! » dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras avec enthousiasme.

 

« Ah ! Salut, Iris. » lui répond-il gentiment.

 

« Et on ne dit pas bonjour à son grand frère ? » fait remarquer ironiquement Gladiolus.

 

« Toi au moins l’empire n’a pas annoncé ta mort à la radio ! » lui rétorque Iris avant de reprendre : « Noct, j’ai eu si peur ! Je suis heureuse que vous alliez bien ! »

 

« Moi aussi, je suis content de voir que tu t’en es sortie. »

 

Iris approuve en souriant, puis elle les accompagne jusqu’à la chambre qu’elle a louée au premier étage.

Une fois à l’intérieur, elle raconte aux garçons comment l’empire a trahi le Lucis le jour de la signature du traité de paix, l’attaque sur Insomnia, la fuite des survivants, les barrages installés un peu partout entravant la circulation, les bases militaires annexées par le Niflheim…

 

« Ah ! Et le plus important, la raison de votre venue… l’artéfact ! »

 

« Tu sais où il se trouve ? »

 

« Selon les informations de la Confrérie, il y aurait une grotte dissimulée derrière une cascade à l’ouest d’ici. Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire qu’un caveau s’y cache. » explique Iris.

 

« Une grotte derrière une cascade ? Ça vaut le coup de vérifier ! Qu’est-ce que tu en penses, Noct ? » demande Gladiolus.

 

« J’approuve. On y va demain. »

 

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses amis, Noctis part se coucher. Il s’allonge sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Rapidement, la fatigue l’emporte et il sombre dans le sommeil.

 

Cette nuit-là, il fit un rêve étrange. Un rêve avec des visuels semblables à ceux de l’Animus. Un rêve avec des artéfacts et des lumières blanches caractéristiques de leurs pouvoirs. Un rêve où il ne sait plus s’il est lui-même ou bien Notus. Un rêve avec des symboles. Un rêve avec Ardyn.

 

Au petit matin, Noctis se réveille doucement.

Les images de la nuit encore présentes bien que floues dans son esprit, il se demande s’il est encore en train de dormir ou non. La sensation est si étrange… C’est bien plus qu’un rêve.

 

« Noct, tu es levé ? » appelle la voix d’Ignis depuis l’autre côté de la porte.

 

« Un instant, j’arrive ! »

 

« OK. On t’attend en bas ! »

 

Après s’être habillé et avoir déjeuné, Noctis rejoint ses amis dans le hall de l’hôtel.

 

« Soyez prudents là-bas ! » leur dit Iris.

 

« T’en fais pas, on va assurer ! » répond Gladiolus.

 

« Noct, bonne chance ! » ajoute-t-elle en souriant.

 

« Merci. » lui répond-il en souriant à son tour.

 

 

La Regalia repart donc sur les routes, conduisant les quatre garçons vers leur prochaine destination. Ils n’ont que peu de difficultés à localiser la grande chute d’eau, visible depuis le bord de la voie goudronnée.

Après avoir laissé la voiture au parking de la station à quelques mètres, ils descendent en contrebas, remontent le cours d’eau et gravissent les rochers pour parvenir au trou béant derrière la cascade.

 

« On y va ? »

 

« Oui, allons-y ! »

 

Ils pénètrent à tâtons dans la caverne, utilisant de petites lampes pour éclairer leur chemin. Bientôt, leurs lueurs se reflètent sur des parois glacées diffusant la lumière dans tout le souterrain.

 

« Brrr, il fait super froid ! » dit Prompto en grelotant.

 

« Oui, c’est vraiment surprenant… » ajoute Ignis en frottant ses mains sur ses bras pour se réchauffer.

 

« Faites attention à ne pas glisser sur les plaques verglacées ! » prévient Noctis.

 

Lentement, les quatre garçons descendent dans le froid à la recherche d’une construction similaire à celle de Keycatrich. Si la température est atrocement basse, le spectacle lui est superbe. Les parois gelées réverbèrent la lueur du soleil provenant de fines ouvertures entre la roche, illuminant le lieu de mille couleurs pastel dans le décor bleuté de la glace.

 

Finalement après plusieurs heures, ils parviennent au bout de la caverne. Devant eux se dresse la même porte qu’à Keycatrich. Et elle est tout aussi verrouillée.

 

« Noct, je crois que c’est à toi de jouer ! »

 

Invoquant l’épée de l’Arsenal fantôme et réveillant le sens lui permettant de distinguer les symboles, Noctis s’apprête à répéter l’opération pour ouvrir la porte.

 

« Euh, les gars ? Je crois qu’on a un problème… » dit-il.

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

 

« Les symboles… ce ne sont pas les mêmes ! »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Noct, tu es sûr ? »

 

« Certain. Et regardez, si je fais les mêmes mouvements rien ne se passe… » ajoute-t-il en entrant la séquence précédente, sans succès.

 

« Raaah, c’est malin ! On n’a pas l’Animus sur nous, là ! » peste Gladiolus.

 

« Et même si on retournait à la voiture, nous ne sommes pas sûrs d’être en mesure de trouver la mémoire correspondant à cette arme. » ajoute Ignis.

 

« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? » demande Prompto.

 

Noctis reste silencieux, réfléchissant à un moyen de résoudre cette situation. Il se remémorise la scène du passé à Aerugo, essayant d’y trouver des indices qui pourraient l’aider dans le cas présent. Aucune information utile ne lui revenant, il pousse plus loin le concept en se demandant ce qu’Ardyn aurait pu faire et s’imagine être Notus.

Au fur et à mesure qu’il s’efforce de se voir à la place de son ancêtre, son mal de tête s’intensifie et l’étrange sensation déjà éprouvée plus tôt l’enveloppe de nouveau.

 

Puis un flash blanc se produit.

Le monde autour de lui baigne dans une pâleur floue, tandis que devant ses yeux se dessinent les silhouettes transparentes et luminescentes de Notus et d’Ardyn.

 

« … une de plus… » dit Notus.

 

« … plus qu’à sceller… cette fois… » dit Ardyn.

 

Si Noctis peut les entendre, leurs phrases sont cependant incomplètes. Il essaie de se concentrer d’avantage sur les deux hommes, mais un nouveau flash blanc vient le ramener à la réalité.

 

« Gaaagh ! » laisse-t-il échapper en se pliant en deux.

 

« Noct, ça va ? » demande Prompto.

 

« Bon sang, mais tu saignes ! » fait remarquer Gladiolus.

 

« Hein ? » dit Noctis en se redressant, portant ses doigts jusqu’à son nez pour découvrir quelques perles de liquide rouge. « Non, c’est rien… »

 

« Noct, ne joue pas avec ça. Ce n’est pas rien. Dis-nous ce qui se passe. » le réprimande Ignis.

 

« J’ai… » commence Noctis, hésitant avec ses mots. « J’ai comme des hallucinations. »

 

« De quel genre ? »

 

« Des sortes de flashs… En fait, c’est presque comme une simulation de l’Animus, sauf que je peux les voir juste là, devant moi. »

 

« Qui ça ? »

 

« Mon ancêtre et son… camarade. » répond Noctis. « Je viens encore de les voir à l’instant. »

 

« Est-ce que ta vision a duré plus de trente secondes ? » questionne Ignis.

 

« Non, je ne pense pas… Vous me croyez, au moins ? »

 

« Bien sûr qu’on te croit. » répond Prompto. « On est juste inquiets pour toi. »

 

« En tout cas, je sais pas ce que t’en penses Ignis mais ça ressemble vachement à ce que Cor nous a raconté. »

 

« Oui. » approuve Ignis d’un air pensif.

 

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » demande Noctis alors que son saignement s’est arrêté.

 

« De l’effet de transfert. »

 

« L’effet de transfert ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demande Noctis, perplexe.

 

« Ça peut se produire avec une surexposition à l’Animus. » explique Ignis. « La personne a des hallucinations hors de l’appareil. Ces visions ne correspondent pas forcément à ce qui a été vu dans les simulations, elles vont chercher directement dans le code génétique de la personne présentant les symptômes. »

 

« Et, c’est grave ? » s’inquiète Noctis.

 

« Cor nous a mis en garde avec ça. » poursuit Gladiolus. « C’est un effet secondaire qui peut avoir des avantages, par exemple tu peux assimiler certaines capacités et caractéristiques de ton ancêtre. Mais il peut aussi être dangereux et te faire perdre tout sens des réalités, au point que tu t’égares dans les tes souvenirs jusqu’à devenir fou. »

 

« C’est très rassurant, merci de m’avoir prévenu, les gars… »

 

« Tu ne nous as pas vraiment aidés. » objecte Ignis. « Depuis combien de temps as-tu ces apparitions ? »

 

« … depuis Keycatrich. » avoue Noctis.

 

« Sérieusement ? Pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ? » demande Prompto.

 

« Je sais pas, je me suis dit que ça passerait tout seul… »

 

« Rah, c’est pas vrai ! » s’exclame Gladiolus. « Tu pourrais faire un peu attention ! »

 

« Oui et ben je savais pas, désolé. » répond Noctis à bout de nerfs.

 

« C’est même pas pour la dangerosité de la chose que je t’en veux ! » poursuit Gladiolus. « On est tes amis, non ? Tu pourrais nous faire confiance ! »

 

« … »

 

Gladiolus n’a pas tort, Noctis le sait bien. Le jeune homme se sent honteux d’avoir dissimulé des informations à ses amis. Mais… comment leur parler d’Ardyn et de ce qu’il a vu ?

 

« Je suis désolé. » s’excuse-t-il finalement.

 

« Hmpf… » réagit Gladiolus.

 

« Je vous promets que si un truc de ce genre se reproduit, je vous en parlerai. » dit Noctis. « Mais pour l’instant, je pense que ça peut nous être utile. »

 

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

 

« Je ne peux pas vraiment contrôler ces flashs mais… si je me concentre suffisamment, peut-être que j’arriverai à voir le moment où ils ont scellé la porte. »

 

Les trois amis se regardent, circonspects.

 

« Fais attention. » finit par dire Prompto.

 

Noctis acquiesce et se concentre de nouveau sur la porte et les symboles.

 

_Allez… Souviens-toi… Rappelles-toi cette sensation, cette lumière… Notus… Ardyn…_

 

Un flash blanc.

Des silhouettes translucides.

 

« Tu n’utilises pas le même code ? » demande Notus.

 

« Je ne préfère pas. On n’est jamais trop prudent. » répond Ardyn en se plaçant devant la porte.

 

Notus s’écarte de quelques pas pour laisser Ardyn effectuer ses mouvements. Le jeune homme regarde son partenaire avec passion, séduit par son charisme, ses lèvres, ses yeux… L’amour de Notus submerge littéralement l’esprit de Noctis au point qu’il est incapable de suivre les gestes d’Ardyn.

 

« Aaah… » dit Noctis en fermant les yeux, une vive douleur dans le crâne.

 

« Ça y est, tu as réussi ? » demande Prompto.

 

« Non… pas encore… »

 

« Tu devrais peut-être laisser tomber, on reviendra plus tard… »

 

« J’y suis presque ! » souffle Noctis. « Je peux y arriver… encore un essai… »

 

« D’accord, mais ç’a intérêt à être le bon. »

 

« Ouais… » répond Noctis, plus déterminé que jamais.

 

_Cette fois, je me concentre sur les symboles… Sinon… ces émotions vont encore me perturber…_

 

Pour la troisième fois, Noctis retrouve Notus et Ardyn.

Bien qu’il fasse tout son possible pour se concentrer sur l’objet de sa mission, il ne peut s’empêcher d’admirer la chevelure flamboyante d’Ardyn, son visage si parfait et sa douce voix… Mais il s’efforce de canaliser ses sentiments et fixe les symboles, gravant dans sa mémoire la nouvelle séquence.

Alors qu’Ardyn finit de sceller la porte, Noctis commence à se perdre dans son regard, oubliant le monde autour de lui, souhaitant rester à le contempler encore un instant…

 

« Noct. » dit Ignis en lui attrapant le bras.

 

« Hein ? » répond-il, perdu dans une brume vaporeuse.

 

« Il faut que tu arrêtes. C’est trop long. »

 

« Aaahh… » dit Noctis alors que les images du passé s’évanouissent dans les neiges de la caverne.

 

« Tiens, prends ça. » dit Ignis en lui tendant un mouchoir.

 

« Merci. » répond Noctis en essuyant le sang ruisselant de son nez.

 

« C’est trop dangereux. Que tu aies vu la séquence ou pas, tu ne dois pas recommencer. » dit Gladiolus.

 

« Non, c’est bon, je connais le code… » répond Noctis après avoir repris ses esprits. « J’ouvre cette fichue porte et on s’en va. »

 

Invoquant son arme, Noctis se place devant l’entrée de la crypte. Il reproduit les mouvements d’Ardyn et déverrouille enfin l’entrée, lui permettant de pénétrer à l’intérieur pour récupérer une nouvelle arme, une double lame appelée les Crocs du Lion.

 

« Parfait, rentrons à présent. Noct, tu dois te reposer. »

 

« Ouais… » approuve Noctis, épuisé par tous ses efforts.

 

Bien que le trajet en voiture ne soit pas long, Noctis s’assoupit sitôt assis sur son siège, réussissant à dormir profondément pendant tout le voyage jusqu’à Lestallum.

 

Une fois rentré en ville, les quatre amis se dirigent vers l’hôtel pour se remettre de leurs émotions. C’est alors que Noctis est pris d’un nouveau mal de tête le forçant à s’arrêter au milieu de la rue et à s’appuyer contre le mur.

 

« Noct, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Ce sont encore les hallucinations ? »

 

« Non, cette fois c’est … différent… » répond Noctis alors qu’un sifflement désagréable retentit dans ses oreilles. « Je ne vois pas de silhouettes devant moi, c’est plus comme… des images dans ma tête… »

 

« Tu te sens capable de continuer jusqu’à l’hôtel ? »

 

« Ouais, ça va aller, ça a l’air de se calmer… » dit Noctis en grimaçant à cause du bourdonnement résonnant dans son crâne.

 

« Décidément, c’est plus une malédiction qu’une bénédiction cet Animus ! » fait remarquer Gladiolus tandis qu’ils rentrent enfin au Leville.

 

Exténué, Noctis se laisse tomber sur son lit sans même se changer. Trop de pensées se bousculent dans son esprit. Son devoir en tant que roi, la nécessité de récupérer les artefacts et d’aller retrouver Luna auxquels viennent s’ajouter les images et sensations du passé, la douleur de Notus lorsqu’il a été blessé, son dévouement à sa mission, son plaisir lorsqu’il est aux côtés d’Ardyn…

 

_Je crois que je vois ce qu’il voulait dire par ‘’perdre le sens des réalités et devenir fou’’… Si ça continue comme ça, je ne vais plus réussir à savoir qui je suis…_

 

C’est sur ces réflexions que le jeune homme s’endort, espérant que la nuit puisse l’aider à faire le tri dans son esprit et ses sentiments.

 

 

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Noctis émerge enfin de son sommeil. Lentement, il se lève pour se préparer, sa tête le faisant toujours souffrir.

 

 _C’est depuis qu’on est dans cette ville, ça n’arrête pas…_ pense-t-il.

 

Il sort de sa chambre et descend les escaliers de l’hôtel.

 

« Salut, Noct ! Ça va mieux ? » demande Prompto.

 

« Salut. C’est pas encore ça mais je survivrai. » répond Noctis.

 

« Ah, tu es là. » dis Ignis en rejoignant son ami. « Il faut que nous allions voir le météore. »

 

« Hein ? » s’étonne Noctis.

 

« Tu nous a dit hier que tu l’avais aperçu dans tes visions. Alors on a pensé aller jeter un coup d’œil au belvédère pour chercher des indices. » ajoute Gladiolus.

 

« Qu’est-ce que mes migraines auraient à voir avec le météore ? »

 

« Aucune idée. Mais la technologie de l’Arsenal fantôme provient d’une ancienne civilisation, à une époque où vivaient des êtres supérieurs tels que celui qui a stoppé la chute du météore. Peut-être y a-t-il un lien. » dit Ignis.

 

« Il parait qu’il n’y a toujours pas de bateau pour traverser l’océan, alors on peut essayer d’y jeter un coup d’œil, non ? » propose Prompto.

 

« Ouais, pourquoi pas… » répond Noctis sans grande conviction.

 

Le petit groupe sort du hall pour se diriger vers le belvédère de Lestallum, duquel on peut apercevoir le gigantesque météore ayant failli s’écraser sur la terre. Si le projectile a été stoppé par un être quasi-divin, le paysage autour du site a été fortement marqué par l’impact et les pouvoirs extraordinaires de celui que l’on surnomme l’Archéen.

 

Alors qu’il s’approche du balcon pour observer le corps céleste, Noctis est de nouveau frappé par un fort mal de tête. Des images traversent son esprit, des images du météore, des flashs, l’Archéen. Le sifflement s’intensifie dans ses oreilles au point de le faire grimacer de douleur.

 

« Besoin d’aide ? »

 

Noctis parvient à peine à le croire. Cette voix. C’est _sa_ voix.

 

Il se retourne pour découvrir face à lui l’homme qu’ils avaient croisé à Galdina, qui le dévisage en souriant avec suffisance.

 

_Il lui ressemble tellement…_

 

Malgré lui, le cœur de Noctis s’emballe et il ne trouve rien à répondre, laissant Gladiolus prendre les devants :

 

« Ah, ‘’l’humble voyageur’’… »

 

Conservant son sourire, l’homme s’approche des garçons :

 

« Dites, les contes et légendes, vous aimez ça ? Comme celle de l’Archéen. Il appellerait le roi de dessous le météore. Malheureusement, la langue des dieux est inconnue des humains. On dit même qu’elle donnerait des maux de tête à certains. »

 

_Qu’est-ce qu’il raconte ? Comment peut-il savoir que… Et il lui ressemble tant !!!_

 

« Comment on arrange ça ? Vous savez ? » demande Prompto.

 

« Vous pourriez aller le voir ? Peut-être que ses connaissances du passé pourront vous aider… Je vous emmène ! » propose le mystérieux individu.

 

« Alors ? » demande Gladiolus en aparté.

 

« On le suit pour voir ? » dit Prompto.

 

« Au pire on le largue. »

 

« D’accord. » approuve Ignis.

 

« Noct, t’en penses quoi ? »

 

« Je… je sais pas… » répond-il péniblement, luttant contre ses maux de tête mais aussi contre ses sentiments tandis qu’il s’efforce de ne pas dévisager l’étranger.

 

S’il produit un tel effet sur lui, ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée de le suivre… Mais d’un autre côté, Noctis est irrémédiablement attiré par cet homme. Peut-être parce qu’il lui rappelle celui de l’Animus. Ou peut-être parce qu’il éveille en lui une délicieuse vague de chaleur.

 

« Bon, OK. » finit-il par accepter.

 

« Ça marche, on te suit. » dit Gladiolus à l’inconnu.

 

« Fort bien. » se réjouit ce dernier. « Je n’aime guère le protocole, mais il est toutefois nécessaire de faire les présentations. Mon nom est Ardyn, pour vous servir. »

 

_Ardyn ?!?  Sérieusement, ‘’Ardyn’’ ???_

 

Noctis regarde l’homme avec de grands yeux ébahis. La révélation est si violente qu’il ne peut rien faire d’autre que de le dévisager avec stupeur.

 

 _Mais non, c’est impossible, c’est impossible…_ se répète-t-il pour s’en convaincre.

 

Et pourtant…

 

Cette voix. Ce visage. Ce sourire. Ce prénom.

 

_Se pourrait-il que ça soit vraiment toi,_ _Ardyn ?_


	6. La lumière des étoiles

_Non, c’est impossible…_

 

Alors que le dénommé Ardyn invite les garçons à le suivre jusqu’au parking pour qu’ils retrouvent leurs véhicules respectifs, Noctis quant à lui fait du mieux qu’il peut pour ne pas montrer son trouble à ses amis. Mais ses jambes ont bien du mal à le porter, tant il est abasourdi.

 

_Je ne vois pas d’autre explication. Physiquement, il est identique, son comportement ne semble pas si différent, et ce prénom… Je n’ai jamais entendu ce prénom hormis dans le passé. Ardyn._

 

Noctis continue de suivre l’homme, ne prêtant même pas attention à ses propos, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

 

_Il faut que je sache. Il faut que je lui demande. Mais comment… Comment lui poser la question ?_

 

« Nous formerons donc un convoi de deux voitures. Vous êtes prêts à partir ? »

 

« Hein ? » répond Noctis alors qu’il s’aperçoit qu’Ardyn le regarde avec insistance, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

 

« Noct, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? » chuchote discrètement Prompto.

 

« Si vous avez besoin de vous préparer, je vous attends ici. » ajoute Ardyn.

 

« Non. C’est bon. On y va. » répond immédiatement Noctis d’un ton bien tendu qu’il ne l’espérait.

 

Alors que ses amis le dévisagent avec circonspection, le sourire d’Ardyn lui s’élargit tandis qu’il continue de ne fixer exclusivement que Noctis.

 

« Vous m’en voyez ravi. » dit Ardyn. « Nous avons de la route à faire jusqu’au site du météore, j’espère que tu seras en mesure de suivre le rythme. »

 

 _Quoi ?_ s’insurge Noctis en son for intérieur, comme si sa fierté venait d’être heurtée.

 

« Bien sûr que j’y arriverai. Allez, guide-nous, on te suit. » répond-il d’un ton glacial en prenant le volant de la Regalia et en démarrant le moteur.

 

_Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Qu’est-ce qui me prend ?_

 

Sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi, Noctis est incapable de rester calme en présence d’Ardyn. Ou peut-être qu’en réalité, il le sait mais refuse de l’admettre.

 

_Si c’est bien le même homme… ça veut dire que mes sentiments, je vais pouvoir…_

 

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Noctis se contente de répondre par automatisme à ses amis lorsque ceux-ci lui font part de leur inquiétude à son sujet.

 

_Je ne peux pas leur dire… Je ne peux pas leur expliquer que je crois que cet homme a 2000 ans et que je suis amoure…_

 

Le regard toujours concentré sur la route, ou plus précisément sur la voiture d’Ardyn ouvrant la marche, Noctis admet finalement ses sentiments.

 

_Merde… Je suis amoureux de cet homme…_

 

Le jeune homme lève son regard sur les cheveux pourpres virevoltant dans le vent à quelques mètres devant lui.

 

_Mais est-ce que j’aime l’Ardyn des souvenirs, ou bien celui qui est avec moi aujourd’hui ?_

 

 

Le reste du trajet se fait dans une ambiance plutôt calme, les amis de Noctis discutant de tout et rien entre eux pour détendre l’atmosphère.

De son côté, Noctis a l’estomac noué. Il a pris la décision de tirer cette histoire au clair avec Ardyn dès qu’ils en auront l’occasion. S’efforçant de maitriser son stress, il reste silencieux et concentré, patientant anxieusement jusqu’à une opportunité.

 

Jusqu’à ce que ladite opportunité apparaisse.

 

Tandis que le soleil descend sur l’horizon, teintant le ciel de milles couleurs, Ardyn décide de s’arrêter sur une zone de repos près d’une station-service.

 

« Que diriez-vous de faire une pause ici ? » demande-t-il au groupe.

 

« Dis donc, on devait pas rejoindre le site du météore ? » dit Gladiolus avec scepticisme.

 

« L’Archéen ne va pas s’envoler… » lui répond Ardyn.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors, on campe ici ? » propose Prompto.

 

« Camper ? Quelle drôle d’idée ! » s’exclame Ardyn. « Nous ne rentrerons pas cinq hommes tels que nous dans la même tente, allons… »

 

« Dans ce cas, qu’est-ce que tu proposes ? » demande Gladiolus.

 

« Il y a des caravanes ici. Nous y serons bien plus à notre aise. » répond Ardyn en désignant quelques remorques entreposées sur le parking. « S’il n’y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir, je vous offre la location. »

 

« Noct, ça te va ? » demande Ignis.

 

_Passer la nuit avec Ardyn ? Dormir à côté de lui ?_

 

« Noct ? »

 

« Je crois que votre camarade est fatigué d’avoir tant conduit. » dit Ardyn d’un air légèrement moqueur. « Laissons-le récupérer. Si ça vous convient, je vais régler les frais. »

 

Sans laisser le temps aux garçons de réagir, Ardyn se dirige déjà vers le bâtiment d’un pas nonchalant.

 

« Je sais pas vous, mais moi il m’inspire pas confiance ce mec. » dit Gladiolus.

 

« Oui, je suis d’accord. J’ai l’impression qu’il nous cache quelque chose… » dit Ignis.

 

« Ou peut-être que c’est juste un vieux cinglé ! » dit Prompto.

 

« Ouais ben faudrait pas qu’il nous mène en bateau. A la première incartade, je lui fais sa fête. » ajoute Gladiolus.

 

« Et toi Noct, t’en penses quoi ? Tu n’as rien dit depuis qu’on est arrivé. » s’inquiète Prompto.

 

« Rien. Je n’en pense rien. Je sais pas qui c’est et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout ce que j’espère c’est qu’il nous amène au bon endroit, que je sois débarrassé de mes migraines et de lui. »

 

_Mince, j’espère ne pas avoir été trop dur… mais hors de question d’évoquer ce sujet avec vous, les gars, désolé._

 

« T’as raison. » approuve Prompto. «  Ah, le voilà qui revient vers nous… On va préparer les caravanes ? »

 

« Oui, allons-y. »

 

 

Durant toute la soirée, Noctis a cherché une ouverture pour aborder le sujet avec Ardyn. Il n’a pas pu le faire durant la préparation du repas, ni pendant le repas, ni même après, Ardyn étant occupé à leur faire un exposé sur différents aspects de l’existence, philosophant sur la futilité des conflits… Comme si l’univers entier avait décidé de ne pas lui laisser une seconde seul à seul avec lui.

 

Après que les lits aient été répartis dans les caravanes et que ses amis se soient endormis, Noctis se glisse discrètement hors du logement de fortune qu’il partage avec Prompto, Gladiolus ayant refusé que l’étranger dorme dans le même espace que lui.

 

Se plaçant devant la porte de la seconde caravane, il soupire et croise les bras.

 

_C’est malin… Je ne vais quand même pas frapper ? Dans le genre suspect, on fait pas mieux…_

 

« Tu as oublié de souhaiter bonne nuit à tes amis ? »

 

Le sang de Noctis ne fait qu’un tour. De surprise, de peur et… d’excitation.

 

Lentement, le jeune homme pivote sur lui-même pour découvrir, adossé contre un lampadaire, l’homme qu’il était venu voir.

 

Ardyn.

 

Immédiatement, son cœur s’emballe et sa respiration s’accélère.

 

_Ça y est… elle est là, mon opportunité…_

 

« Ou bien peut-être que tu as des insomnies. » poursuit Ardyn en faisant mine de chercher des explications à la présence de Noctis sur le parking au milieu de la nuit.

 

« Et toi, alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lui rétorque-t-il sans réfléchir.

 

_Mais merde, pourquoi je m’énerve comme ça ?_

 

Ardyn esquisse un large sourire.

 

« Tu es à cran, à ce que je vois. » répond-il calmement avant de quitter le lampadaire et de se diriger vers une zone plus obscure en bordure de l’aire de repos. « Mais vu ton état, qui ne le serait pas ? »

 

« Mon état ? Mais que… » commence Noctis en se lançant à la poursuite d’Ardyn, avant d’être brutalement stoppé.

 

Un flash blanc.

Une silhouette transparente.

 

_Non, pas maintenant !_

 

La silhouette semble courir vers Noctis, se rapproche jusqu’à presque lui rentrer dedans, puis disparait aussitôt dans le noir de la nuit.

 

Tandis que Noctis secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il constate en rouvrant les yeux que le visage d’Ardyn est à présent juste en face du sien.

 

« Cet état-là. » lui susurre-t-il avec malice.

 

_Quand s’est-il approché ?_

 

Complètement déstabilisé, Noctis est incapable de répondre ou de bouger, hypnotisé par les traits si attirants d’Ardyn.

 

« Viens avec moi. » lui dit ce dernier d’une voix aussi tendre que lorsqu’il s’adresse à Notus.

 

Avant que Noctis n’ait le temps d’objecter, Ardyn passe sa main dans la sienne et l’entraine plus loin dans l’obscurité au milieu de bosquets les dissimulant à la vue de tous.

 

La nuit est douce et silencieuse. Dans la pénombre, les deux hommes sont face à face, complètement isolés du reste du monde.

 

« Alors, dis-moi. Qu’est-ce qui te contrarie ? » demande Ardyn d’un ton charmeur alors qu’il vient effleurer de ses doigts la joue de Noctis.

 

« … »

 

Comme paralysé, Noctis est incapable de formuler le moindre mot. Les images et les émotions se bousculent dans son esprit tandis que son cœur bat si fort qu’on le croirait sur le point d’exploser.

Ce n’est plus une simulation.

 

« Eh bien, aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? » poursuit Ardyn en se rapprochant de Noctis, collant presque son torse contre le sien.

 

_J’hallucine… Après tout, on ne se connait pas, lui et moi. Il est trop près…_

 

« Laisse-moi te rappeler comment on s’en sert. » dit Ardyn avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de Noctis et de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

 

Il faut plusieurs secondes à Noctis avant de réaliser ce qui vient de se produire et de s’écarter.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? On ne se connait pas ! » lui dit-il, troublé.

 

« En es-tu sûr ? » répond calmement Ardyn en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

 

« Evidemment ! Comment je pourrais savoir qui tu es, d’abord ? »

 

« Alors pourquoi crois-tu me connaître mieux que quiconque ? » dit Ardyn en s’avançant lentement vers Noctis.

 

« De quoi tu parles ? » demande Noctis en restant sur la défensive, mais en ne reculant pas.

 

« Du passé. Tout comme ces étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel alors qu’elles sont déjà mortes, il semblerait que tu t’amuses à chercher les vestiges d’un temps révolu. » poursuit Ardyn en se rapprochant toujours plus. « Et que tu n’es pas prêt à en assumer les conséquences. » ajoute-t-il d’une voix teintée de menace.

 

« Alors, c’est vrai ? » articule Noctis. « C’est vraiment toi… ? » prononce-t-il à demi-mot alors qu’Ardyn est à présent si proche qu’il peut sentir son souffle sur son visage.

 

« Quand bien même ce serait le cas, qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? » chuchote d’une voix douce l’homme aux cheveux flamboyants, saisissant le visage de Noctis entre ses mains.

 

« …rien. » reconnait le jeune homme.

 

A nouveau, Ardyn fait se toucher ses lèvres et celles de Noctis.

Mais cette fois est différente.

Les gestes d’Ardyn sont plus sensuels et Noctis ne recule pas. Au contraire. Il ferme les yeux et savoure le délicieux contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme si c’était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

 

Leur échange passionné se poursuit sous la voûte étoilée, suspendant le temps.

 

Emporté par l’émotion, Noctis vient presser ses mains contre la tête d’Ardyn, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux, intensifiant ses baisers. C’est lui à présent qui vient placer son corps contre celui d’Ardyn, l’embrassant ardemment, le désirant de tout son être.

 

« Ah, la fougue de la jeunesse… » susurre Ardyn en éloignant doucement Noctis.

 

« Pourquoi tu me repousses ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

 

« Comme je te l’ai dit, je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à en assumer les conséquences. » lui répond Ardyn d’un petit air amusé en posant son doigt sur le front de Noctis.

 

D’un geste vif, Noctis se dégage :

 

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. C’est toi qui es venu me chercher. Tu ne peux pas y résister, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

Le temps d’un battement de cil, le sourire d’Ardyn disparait de son visage alors que Noctis prononce les mêmes mots que Notus.

 

« Tu ignores ce dont tu es en train de parler. »

 

« Eh bien alors, explique-moi ! »

 

« Je crois que nous en avons fini. » ajoute Ardyn, sur le point de s’en aller.

 

« Attends ! » s’écrie Noctis en attrapant par réflexe la manche de son manteau.

 

Aussitôt, Ardyn se retourne et plaque Noctis contre le sol, sa main sur sa gorge, ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps.

Les deux hommes restent dans l’herbe à se dévisager sans rien dire. Noctis ne cherche pas à se débattre mais regarde Ardyn avec défiance. De son côté, si Ardyn semblait en colère lorsqu’il a couché le jeune homme au sol, il affiche maintenant une expression plus ambiguë teintée d’une certaine tristesse.

 

Figés dans cette position, leurs corps se détendent peu à peu tandis qu’ils s’observent, le souffle court.

 

Tranquillement, Noctis relève son bras jusqu’à pouvoir poser sa main sur la cuisse d’Ardyn, remontant lentement le long de son pantalon jusqu’à son pénis. Avec délicatesse, il caresse l’entre-jambe d’Ardyn, le regard perdu dans l’or de ses yeux.

 

« Tu n’es pas censé savoir ça. » murmure Ardyn d’une voix douce.

 

« Je sais tout ce qu’il y a à savoir pour te contenter, mon amour. » chuchote Noctis comme s’il était en transe.

 

Ardyn laisse échapper un petit rire.

 

« Cette façon de me regarder… Elle m’avait manquée. »

 

« Il n’y a pas d’autre façon de contempler l’homme de ma vie. » souffle Noctis en poursuivant ses attouchements langoureux.

 

« Ha ! Tu parviendrais presque à m’émouvoir… »

 

« Pourquoi tu ne te laisses pas aller ? » demande calmement Noctis, accentuant ses caresses le long du corps d’Ardyn, introduisant ses mains sous ses vêtements pour frôler son torse chaud, glissant ses doigts dans son pantalon pour faire frétiller sa verge du bout de ses ongles.

 

Ne se retenant plus, Ardyn soupire de plaisir avant de murmurer :

 

« Tu es un maître en la matière… »

 

« J’ai eu un bon professeur. » répond Noctis en dépliant ses bras pour rapprocher Ardyn de lui jusqu’à pouvoir l’embrasser.

 

Les deux amants sont allongés l’un sur l’autre, s’échangeant des baisers enflammés et des caresses frénétiques.

Noctis ne cherche plus à savoir qui est vraiment Ardyn ou pourquoi il est en train de dégrafer son pantalon. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est à quel point c’est bon, et à quel point il le désire.

A son tour, Ardyn saisit le haut du pantacourt de Noctis ainsi que son caleçon pour les baisser afin de libérer la trique naissante du jeune homme.

 

Bien qu’il soit mis à nu, Noctis ne bronche pas, préférant se laisser aller, offrant ses plus intimes parties à Ardyn.

Les deux hommes continuent de s’embrasser et de se caresser alors qu’Ardyn finit de déshabiller complètement Noctis, révélant sa peau blanche à la lueur de la lune, frottant son sexe durci contre le corps du jeune homme.

 

Du bout de ses doigts, Ardyn vient frôler le pénis de Noctis, ne l’empoignant pas et restant volontairement à l’effleurer pour produire des frissons d’excitations chez son partenaire.

Puis, ses doigts redescendent le long de la verge turgescente, glissant sensuellement jusqu’à atteindre l’orifice anal.

 

« Ah ! » laisse échapper Noctis, sa sensibilité à vif.

 

« Chuuut. » lui souffle Ardyn en venant l’embrasser dans le cou et en caressant avec délicatesse les contours de son anus. « Détends-toi… »

 

Déconcerté par les sensations nouvelles procurées par les attouchements d’Ardyn, Noctis accepte cependant de s’abandonner complètement à ses pulsions en faisant confiance à son amant.

 

« Aaahhh… » gémit-il, fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur l’excitation procurée par la stimulation de cette zone érogène.

 

« Voilà, c’est bien… » murmure Ardyn, ses doigts pénétrant à présent l’orifice du jeune homme.

 

« Ah ! Ardyn ! » dit plaintivement Noctis, son corps se mettant à avoir des soubresauts incontrôlés de plaisir.

 

« Oui ? » répond Ardyn d’un ton badin, ne cessant pas ses gestes et frottant toujours avec douceur mais de manière de plus en plus stimulante.

 

« C’est… ah… » dit Noctis entre deux fortes expirations, incapable de formuler ses pensées.

 

Un air satisfait sur son visage, Ardyn se redresse se place entre les jambes de Noctis. Puis il soulève la jambe droite du jeune homme pour rapprocher son bassin de ses fesses immaculées.

 

La respiration toujours haletante, Noctis regarde son partenaire avec une certaine inquiétude :

 

« Ardyn… je ne sais pas si… »

 

« Ne t’en fais pas. » lui répond-il. « Je vais te donner exactement ce dont tu as besoin. »

 

Ardyn fait passer sa jambe droite par-dessus la gauche de Noctis tout en maintenant son autre jambe levée, l’emprisonnant complètement sous son corps. Puis, dans le même geste il fait coulisser son pénis dans l’anus de Noctis. Le mouvement est doux, précis.

 

« Aaahhh… » geint le jeune homme, une certaine douleur se faisant ressentir.

 

« Laisse-toi aller… » intime Ardyn en lui caressant lascivement le torse.

 

Lentement, Ardyn recule son bassin avant d’enfoncer encore plus profondément sa verge dans les fesses de Noctis.

 

« Gnnnh… » gémit Noctis.

 

Le frottement produit par Ardyn parait douloureux au premier abord, mais dissimule en réalité une savoureuse sensation de plaisir. Ses doux et profonds va-et-vient font monter petit à petit la jouissance en Noctis qui cède chaque seconde d’avantage aux pulsions de son corps.

 

« Ah… ah… » souffle-t-il à chaque passage, désormais aux portes de l’extase.

 

Percevant le point de rupture de son amant, Ardyn se penche à temps pour envelopper de sa bouche le pénis de Noctis, recueillant son sperme avec amour et l’avalant avec gourmandise avant de donner un dernier coup de bassin pour aller lui-même jouir au cœur de l’anatomie de Noctis.

 

« Haaa… ! » expulse-t-il de satisfaction.

 

Haletants, ruisselants de sueur, comblés de plaisir, les deux hommes se regardent amoureusement au creux de la nuit.

Reprenant ses esprits, Noctis vient caresser le bas-ventre d’Ardyn. Ce dernier saisit la main du jeune dans la sienne, se retire de son anus et se penche sur son corps de façon à venir l’embrasser.

 

« Comment as-tu su… ? » murmure Noctis.

 

« A ton expression. L’orgasme se lisait sur tout ton visage. » lui chuchote-t-il dans l’oreille.

 

« Je suis si prévisible que ça ? »

 

« Pour moi, oui. » répond Ardyn d’un sourire amusé en se redressant.

 

« Ardyn… » appelle Noctis, voyant son partenaire s’éloigner de lui.

 

« Nous en avons fini pour cette nuit. Tu ferais bien de te rhabiller. » dit Ardyn en se levant et en réajustant son pantalon.

 

« Quoi ? Non, attends… »

 

« Nous avons d’autres choses à faire, toi et moi. Nos routes se croisent peut-être, mais nous avons choisi deux voies différentes. »

 

« Qu’est-ce que ça signifie, Ardyn… ? »

 

« Que tu ferais mieux d’oublier tout ce qui vient de se produire. » dit Ardyn en prenant le chemin de l’aire de repos.

 

« Oublier ? Mais comment pourrais-je oublier ? S’il-te-plait Ardyn, attends ! » implore Noctis.

 

« Dépêches-toi de te rhabiller, tu vas attraper froid. » lui lance simplement Ardyn en quittant les bosquets de son pas nonchalant sans même se retourner.

 

Sous la lueur des étoiles, Noctis reste à présent seul au milieu de la végétation. Perdu.

S’il ne peut nier le plaisir éprouvé durant le rapport, il reste pourtant avec le sentiment d’une terrible humiliation complètement nu dans les fourrés alors qu’Ardyn est déjà loin.

Ses chairs portent les stigmates de leurs ébats, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire.

 

Non, il ne pourra jamais oublier une telle nuit.

 

Enfilant maladroitement ses vêtements, à la fois comblé et vidé, Noctis se dirige vers sa caravane.

Alors qu’il s’apprête à rentrer à l’intérieur, il se retourne pour apercevoir le lampadaire sur lequel était appuyé Ardyn plus tôt.

Une vague de tristesse l’envahit, le jeune homme réalisant que malgré sa sensation de n’avoir été qu’un jouet pour lui, Ardyn lui manque déjà.

 

Noctis se glisse sans un bruit dans la caravane, s’allongeant rapidement sur son lit, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il a cédé si facilement aux avances d’Ardyn et pourquoi il semblait connaitre chacun de ses points sensibles.

 

_Est-ce que c’est à cause de Notus ? D’ailleurs, est-ce qu’il est bien la même personne ?_

 

Si ses mots pouvaient le laissaient penser, à aucun moment Ardyn n’a laissé entendre que c’était la vérité.

 

Confus, Noctis s’endort en étant incapable de déterminer si ce sont ses propres sentiments ou ceux de son ancêtre qui s’expriment lorsqu’il se maudit d’être tombé amoureux d’Ardyn.


End file.
